Un oscuro secreto
by Ponycornio
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE "UN NUEVO FUTURO". Cat Monroe pensaba que su vida volvería a la normalidad después de los eventos de New York pero, ¿Qué tan normal se puede vivir siendo una mutante? Eso sin contar que está viviendo con Steve Rogers y viendo diariamente a Nick Fury. La relativa tranquilidad de su vida se ve alterada cuando descubre un secreto que cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Capítulo 1

**CONTINUACIÓN DE UN "NUEVO FUTURO". Cat Monroe pensaba que su vida volvería a la normalidad después de los eventos de New York pero, ¿Qué tan normal se puede vivir siendo una mutante? Eso sin contar que está viviendo con Steve Rogers y viendo diariamente a Nick Fury, pero eso no es todo. La relativa tranquilidad de su vida se ve alterada cuando una serie de sucesos hacen que descubra un oscuro secreto de su pasado que alterará inevitablemente su futuro. (apuesto en este summary está mejor :3 )**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1<strong>

**La apuesta**

Estaba acostada sobre lo que parecía la cosa más suave de todo el mundo. En cuanto abrí los ojos y vi la habitación en donde estaba la confusión me invadió pues no reconocí el lugar. Fue entonces cuando alguien me abrazó por detrás y respiró contra mi cuello.

Me congelé por la impresión pero después, cuando me di la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, vi a Loki y algo hizo _click_ dentro de mi cabeza. Recordé haber tomado el Teseracto en el último segundo y haber sido llevada a Asgard, luego al padre de Thor gritándole a Loki y a mí saltando en su defensa, sorprendiendo a todos. Finalmente recordé la boda, mi boda, cuya celebración había durado un mes entero.

Loki abrió los ojos y me sonrió, yo solo me acurruqué más cerca de él e inhalé su aroma. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar todo esto?

-Pequeña Midgardiana- me susurró al oído con voz sedosa- Así es como todo debió ser.

Sus palabras enviaron y escalofrío a mi columna vertebral y me aparté de él justo cuando el sueño se empezaba a desmoronar.

Mis ojos se abrieron y me senté de golpe en la cama, con el corazón palpitándome a toda prisa y sudando como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Había estado teniendo esas "_pesadillas" _desde hace varias semanas atrás. Bueno, no podía llamarlas pesadillas por en realidad no recordaba nada ya que en cuanto abría los ojos el suelo se escurría de mi mente como agua entre los dedos.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y solté un gemido. Estiré la mano para verificar la hora en mi teléfono y volví a soltar otro gemido al ver que eran la 6 AM. Odiaba levantarme tan temprano pero no volvería a dormir, eso lo sabía.

Seguramente Steve ya habría salido a correr y no regresaría sino hasta las 8.

Aún estaba demasiado agitada y algo acalorada por el sueño por lo que quite el edredón de encima y me quedé mirando el techo hasta que el sonido de los estantes de la cocina cerrándose me sacó de mi letargo. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación caminado con precaución hasta la cocina, cubriendo mi pecho con los brazos en el proceso porque estaba sin sujetador.

-¿Steve?- pregunté, asomándome a la cocina.

-Aquí estoy- me contestó. Estaba a punto de desayunar.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías haber salido a correr ya?

-Sí, pero el despertador no sonó y me quedé dormido- se me quedó mirando por unos segundos, seguro me debía ver horrible- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Se supone que es mi día libre- repuse, haciendo un mohín. Luego lo pensé mejor y dije: -Estaré lista en un segundo.

Regresé a mi habitación y me puse ropa de deporte. No sabía exactamente por qué salía a correr ya que yo odiaba hacer ejercicio y había pasado suficientes penurias en SHIELD como para querer desperdiciar parte de mi mañana corriendo. Tal vez era que añoraba estar con Steve a pesar de que vivía con él y lo veía todo el tiempo, excepto cuando tenía misiones.

Después de lavarme los dientes y haberme sujetado mi cabello marrón en una cola de caballo, fui a reunirme con Steve y ambos salimos del apartamento, caminamos frente a la puerta del apartamento de nuestra vecina y llegamos a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

-Te despertaste temprano- observó Steve- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros y bajé las escaleras dando saltitos, como una niña pequeña. No le quería contar sobre las pesadillas- Pero me alegra pasar un rato contigo.

Ay, Dios, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? Desde el día en él me había besado no había hablado de nosotros, si es que tal cosa existía. No le quería preguntar ya que eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Cuando salimos vi que el cielo estaba despejado y el sol se empezaba a alzar desde el este. Doblamos a esquina y pasamos frente al café que había ahí. Solíamos ir mucho a ese lugar, sobre todo porque estaba cerca de donde vivíamos.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?-me preguntó.

Lo miré con diversión y luego le sonreí.

-Quieres hacer una apuesta, ¿Eh? Muy bien, te estoy escuchando.

-El último en llegar a la Piscina Reflectante le invita un café al otro esta noche.

-Está bien- acepté. Eran unas cinco cuadras hasta la Piscina Reflectante y seguro podía hacerlo.

La verdad es que no pude, Steve salió corriendo hacia adelante tan rápido como una bala y yo traté de seguirle el ritmo pero muy pronto noté que no podría alcanzarlo ni en un millón de años. Después de correr tres cuadras sin parar me incliné hacia adelante y apoyé las manos sobre mis rodillas, sin aliento.

-Bien- le grité a Steve, que cada vez se alejaba más- Adelántate, yo iré de inmediato.

Hice el resto del recorrido caminado tranquilamente y secándome el sudor que se formaba en mi frente. Cuando llegué a la Piscina Reflectante, encontré a Steve haciendo flexiones. Este hombre era incansable.

-Okay, Cap, tú ganas- le dije, acostándome a su lado sobre el verde césped- Te debo un café.

-Nada de eso, te pensaba invitar a tomar un café esta noche.

-¿Entonces por qué me hiciste correr?- le pregunté con voz lastimera. Me puse un brazo sobre los ojos cuando el resplandor del sol cayó sobre ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después oí como tomaba aire sonoramente.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de ir por un café nos vamos al cine?- me propuso.

Me quité en brazo de la cara y lo observé. Me estaba mirando expectante y podía sentir el nerviosismo emanando de él. En ese momento me olvidé de cómo hablar, traté de suprimir la emoción que me embargaba y hablé con voz sosegada.

-El cine suena bien- le sonreí y aparté la mirada para mirar al cielo.

-Tus ojos se ven hermosos a la luz del sol- me dijo sin previo aviso- Son del color exacto de la hierba en primavera.

No supe qué responderle, por una parte me sentía satisfecha por su cumplido pero por otro lado estaba un poco confundida. Y no sabía por qué.

-Vamos a correr, Cat-dijo levantándose ágilmente y evitando mirar en mi dirección.

-¿No podemos descansar un poco más? ¿Por favor?

-No. Ya levántate, pequeña ociosa- dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. La tomé y empezamos a correr.

Solo pude correr cinco veces alrededor de la Piscina antes de rendirme e ir a sentarme a la sombra de uno de los árboles circundantes.

En ese momento hubiera matado por una botella de agua. Estaba cansada, sedienta y hambrienta por no haber desayunado.

-¿A ti también te pateó el trasero?- me preguntó un hombre de piel morena que jadeaba mucho. Vi que miraba a Steve.

-Sí- contesté- Es que hoy tiene mucha prisa.

-Me llamo Sam Wilson- se presentó.

-Cat Monroe- le dije.

-¿Cat?

-Es un apodo de Cathy- le expliqué.

-¿Es tu novio?- Sam seguía mirando a Steve y yo, sin quererlo, me sonrojé- Lo siento, no quise sonar grosero.

-Oh, no, Para nada. Solo somos amigos, solo eso- había algo de desilusión en mi voz.

Steve dio por finalizado su entrenamiento de hoy y se acercó a nosotros.

- Te presento a Sam Wilson- le dije cuando estuvo cerca de nosotros.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-Steve Rogers- le dijo a modo de presentación.

-Sí, algo me dijo que lo eras- podía sentir la admiración en la voz de Sam.

Mi teléfono sonó y me fui a un lado mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla para que se desbloqueara. Oh, sí, tener el nuevo Iphone, cortesía de Tony Stark, era asombroso. Resultó que era un recordatorio de SHIELD, mañana tendría un examen que me diría si me ascendían al nivel 4 o no. La información era poder y todo era ultra secreto en SHIELD así que subir de nivel me garantizaba más información y, por lo tanto, más poder. No es que pensara vender información de SHIELD, Fury me mataría si tan solo pensara en eso, pero tampoco me gustaba estar a ciegas.

Cuando regresé con Sam y Steve, vi que este último estaba apuntando algo en su libreta de "Cosas que me he perdido", yo le había puesto así.

Un mensaje le llegó a Steve y él se apresuró a leerlo.

-Es de SHIELD- me contó, aún con la mirada en la pantalla- Tengo una misión. Bueno, Sam, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente- le dijo Sam- y lo que dije iba en serio, solo tienes que buscarme- él me miró- También fue bueno conocerte, Cat.

Le sonreí y seguí a Steve, que ya se estaba alejando.

Si bien yo no era un miembro propiamente dicho de SHIELD, sabía que Steve trabajaba en conjunto con el equipo STRIKE y su líder, Brock Runlow. A Brock lo veía casi siempre en la sede de SHIELD, a la que también llamaban Triskelion, y parecía ser un buen tipo.

Un auto negro con lunas polarizadas se detuvo frente a nosotros y cuando la ventanilla del copiloto bajó, vi a Natasha Romanoff mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve, Cap?-le preguntó

-Sí, claro- él se giro para mirarme- ¿A las 4?- me preguntó.

-A las 4 está bien- le aseguré.

Steve asintió y se subió a auto.

-Te puedo pasar dejando al apartamento- me ofreció Natasha.

-No, gracias. Voy a caminar.

-Como tú quieras.

-Cuídense- les dije, agitando la mano.

Observé cómo se alejaban y luego empecé a caminar hacia el apartamento.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cap 2**

**El pasado siempre te sigue**

Lo primero que hice luego de llegar al apartamento fue ducharme. Dejé que el agua lavara el sudor y el polvo de mi cuerpo y después me tumbé sobre el sofá mientras zapeaba de canal en canal buscando algo interesante para ver.

Rápidamente mi mente se desconectó de la labor de buscar algo que ver y se enfocó en la salida que tendría con Steve. No me atrevía a llamarla "cita" porque no sabía si realmente lo era, quizá el solo me había invitado a una salida casual entre amigos. Ugh. Me moría de ganas por preguntarle pero, ¿Qué le diría? «Hey, Steve, ¿recuerdas que me besaste en año nuevo? Bien, quería saber qué significaba eso porque a veces pienso en cierto alien y me siento culpable por hacerlo» No, no y no. Eso no sonaba bien; ni siquiera en mi mente.

Sea como sea, tendría que pensar en qué me pondría. Llamar a Mace sonaba como una buena opción pero sacudí la cabeza y me convencí de que podía apañármelas por mi cuenta.

Realmente extrañaba a mi mejor amiga, aunque había hablado con ella hace solo dos días. Había pasado de verla todos los días a hablar con ella unos quince minutos diariamente. Dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños y ya tenía su regalo. Se había hecho una especie de tradición entre nosotras que el día de su cumpleaños yo le regalara algo de Macy's y que ella me diera algo relacionado con gatos. El regalo que ella me había dado este año había sido un enorme suéter con un gato igual de grande estampado en la parte delantera.

Mi teléfono sonó y yo corrí a contestarlo, ni siquiera vi de quién se trataba sino que presioné el botón de _contestar_ y me lo llevé a la oreja.

-Hola- dije alegremente, como nunca lo había hecho.

-Hola, Cathy- casi dejo caer el teléfono- Me alegra saber que esta feliz de oír de mí- eso me pasaba por contestar sin antes verificar quién era.

-¿Qué quieres?- mi voz sonó como un gruñido.

-Hablar contigo, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Sí, claro, y yo quiero un unicornio pero hay cosas que simplemente jamás pasarán, ¿sabes?

-Sé que estás molesta conmigo… -¿molesta? No estaba molesta, no, por supuesto que no. Estaba furiosa- …pero si aceptas verme te contaré todo.

-Ya lo sé todo sobre ti- repliqué aburrida- y no quiero verte. Además, no estoy en Brooklyn.

-Sé eso, estás en DC- vaya, vaya, mi madre nunca dejaba de sorprenderme- Jamás te perdí el rastro. Eres muy importante como para permitirme hacer eso.

-Sí, soy tan importante que me dejas como si nada. Por favor, déjame en paz.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Si tan solo me escucharas…

-¡No quiero escucharte!- le grité- ¡NO QUIERO!

-Solo quiero hablar contigo. Nos encontraremos en el Starbucks del centro comercial que está cerca de tu apartamento, ¿te parece? Prometo contarte todo lo que tú quieras.

Estaba a punto de negarme pero la curiosidad hacía que me imaginara todo tipo de teorías locas. Dios, esta mujer me iba a volver loca, o tal vez terminaría mandándome a la cárcel por cometer parricidio.

-No estoy aceptando que te veré pero, ¿a qué hora tendría que ir?

-A las 4, planeo que demos un pequeño paseo después de tomar algo.

-No puedo a las 4- dije aliviada- Tengo algo que hacer, y es muy importante.

-Pues posponlo- mi madre usó ese tono que los padres siempre usaban cuando sus hijos empezaban a irritarlos- Es importante que hable contigo hoy.

-¿Y qué si no quiero?-le pregunté con rebeldía.

-Entonces perderás la oportunidad de saber de tu padre y tus hermanos.

Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de sueño loco o una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Hermanos? ¿Era en serio? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Una gemela malvada, una nueva madre? Lo último no sonaba tan mal, a decir verdad.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?- traté de que mi voz no temblara.

-Reúnete conmigo esta tarde y te contaré todo. Adiós.

Ella cortó la comunicación y yo me quedé mirando mi teléfono como si fuera un bicho asqueroso.

Al final, me decidí por mis Converse negras, unos vaqueros sencillos y una camiseta azul que había adquirido recientemente, y sobre esta una sudadera con capucha, la misma que había usado cuando conocí a Phil Coulson. Me puse algo de delineador negro y brillo labial, y salí del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo. Incluso casi choco con la chica que vivía al lado, Sharon, creo que así se llamaba.

Le lancé una mirada de disculpa y seguí con mi camino hacia el exterior. Me sentía tan mortificada que no me hubiera importado golpear a May, la tipa de SHIELD que me enseñaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que siempre me andaba diciendo me concentrara y tratara de darle un maldito golpe. Bueno, pues ahora quería darle un maldito golpe. El estúpido entrenamiento de SHIELD era riguroso y exigente, y el único día que tenía para descansar lo estaba desperdiciando en una estupidez. Aun no había llamado a Steve para decirle que tendríamos que posponer nuestra salida porque tenía la esperanza de que ella no se presentara.

Llegué al Starbucks del que me había hablado y ella no había llegado, eso alimento mis esperanzas y me hizo creer que no llegaría. Pedí un Frapuccino de frambuesa y cuando me lo dieron me fui a sentar a la mesa más apartada. Saqué el móvil mientras le daba sorbitos al Frapuccino y, con el dolor de mi corazón, empecé a marcar el número de Steve, justo antes de que terminara de hacerlo mi teléfono sonó.

-Steve- le dije, cuando contesté. Una sonrisa boba se formó en mi cara- Estaba por llamarte, ¿En dónde estás?

-Aun sigo en la misión, me temo que no podremos ir al cine.

-No hay problema- lo tranquilicé- el deber llama y hay que ir.

-¿No estás molesta?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que salvar al mundo? No, por supuesto que no- No le mencioné que estaba a punto de llamarlo por la misma razón- Oye, me estás llamando desde tu teléfono- me di cuenta. El otro día había encontrado a Steve mirando su teléfono de la misma forma que yo miraba los ejercicios de trigonometría.

-Bueno, Natasha me ayudó un poco- reconoció.

-Está bien. Entonces supongo que hablamos luego. Adiós- me despedí y corté la llamada.

Bajé el móvil y lo puse sobre la mesa.

Justo en ese momento vi a mi madre entrar. Usaba un vestido blanco que hacía que su piel pálida, tanto como la mía, luciera blanca como la nieve; su cabello rubio platino caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azul hielo se iluminaron cuando me vio. Ella se acercó y yo contuve la mirada de desagrado que estuve a punto de soltarle.

-Sabía que vendrías- ella descorrió la silla que estaba frente a mí y se sentó- A veces sueles ser muy curiosa y eso juega en tu contras. No creas que no lo he notado, Cat.

-Me sorprende que hayas recordado mi nombre, ya que jamás estabas en casa. No puedo imaginar cómo habrás notado eso.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decirle, ella me dio una sonrisa radiante.

Emma Frost no aparentaba los 38 años que en realidad tenía, sino que se veía como de 35 o tal vez menos, tanto así parecía mi hermana mayor más que mi madre. No me parecía en nada a ella, no tenía el cabello rubio ni sus ojos azules así que siempre supuse que me parecía mi padre; de él no recordaba mucho, salvo que era muy alto por lo que no me explicaba mi baja estatura ya que mi madre tenía la figura y la estatura de una supermodelo. De hecho, vestida con ese vestido blanco parecía más un ángel que un ser humano común y corriente.

-Tienes razón, yo no soy corriente- ella sonrió- Ni tú tampoco.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- ella tocó repetidamente su sien izquierda- Ah, lees mente. Ahora sé de donde vienen mis _habilidades._

-Hago eso y muchas cosas más, pero no. Tus habilidades, como tú las llamas, vienen de tu padre. Y no, no me refiero a Alfred- dijo justo después de que yo pensara en él.

-¿A qué te refieres? Pero si él es…

-Te lo explicaré luego- me interrumpió- ¿No vamos?

-Ehhh- me había quedado en blanco. Simplemente todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado confuso y mi cerebro apenas podía procesar toda la información que había recibido.

-Vamos- repitió mi madre.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya lo verás- su voz sonó exultante- solo tenemos que irnos ya mismo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, llegamos a un vecindario en los suburbios. Pensé que el plan de mi madre era salir de DC pero minutos después paramos frente a una casa de dos plantas que se veía acogedora.

Ella bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, la miré con desconfianza pero después de un segundo de duda bajé también del auto.

-Vamos, Cathy. Nos están esperando- Ella empezó a andar por el camino que llevaba hacia la casa y yo la seguí. Subimos las escaleras del porche y ella introdujo una llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giró.

Contuve la respiración sin saber por qué pero cuando la puerta se abrió me tranquilicé lo suficiente como para entrar a la casa. Pude ver un largo pasillo que se extendía hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso antes de que mi madre me hiciera girar hacia la derecha y me condujera a una pequeña salita que era iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea.

Vi que había un hombre sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea y dos personas más (un chico y una chica) en el sofá. Todos me miraron en cuanto puse un pie ahí. Aún con la tenue luz que proporcionaba la chimenea pude notar que los chicos eran gemelos idénticos excepto por el cabello: el de la chica era de un color castaño rojizo bastante raro y el del chico era de un extraño color plateado que me pareció hermoso.

-Veo que nuestra última invitada ya llegó- dijo el hombre, poniéndose rápidamente de pie para abrazarme. Era realmente alto por lo que tuvo que inclinarse para hacerlo, pero eso no era nada nuevo para mí porque casi todos tenían que hacerlo.

-Erik- le dijo mi madre- Aún no le cuento nada. Mantén tu distancia o la vas a espantar.

Demasiado tarde, ya estaba espantada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le pregunté a mi madre después de apartarme con brusquedad del hombre.

-Él es tu padre, Erik Lensherr; y estos tus hermanos, Wanda y Pietro… aunque él prefiere que lo llamen Peter.

Mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo y la única razón por la que no salí corriendo de inmediato fue porque podía ver el parecido entre el hombre que estaba frente a mí y yo. Incluso pude ver que compartía algunos rasgos con los gemelos. Excepto los ojos, todos ellos los tenían azules.

Miré a mi madre y, por primera vez en años, busqué apoyo en ella.

-Si tú tienes los ojos azules y él también, ¿por qué yo no?- el bonito rostro de mi madre se ensombreció y no fue ella quien me contestó, sino Erik, es decir, mi padre, no, solo Erik.

-Tienes los ojos verdes de tu madre, tu verdadera madre- aclaró luego de que mirara a la mujer que tenía a mi lado para comprobar que los ojos azules que había visto durante toda mi vida no se hubiesen tornado verdes en segundos.

-¿Mi… verdadera madre?- el mundo pareció girar y mis rodillas temblaron, si no me caí fue por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-Sí, su nombre era Lily y murió poco después de que tú nacieras. Emma se hizo cargo de ti porque yo se lo pedí y te crió por mí durante todos estos años.

Solté una risotada, a pesar de que sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Y vaya que lo hizo de una manera espectacular- dije con sarcasmo aunque el temblor en mi voz casi no dejó que se notara- Ahora entiendo todo- le dije a Emma, ya no tenía sentido llamarla mamá- porque casi nunca estabas ahí, porque no me querías, porque me dejaste…

-Cathy, escúchame… sé que he cometido errores pero te quiero. Te conozco desde que eras una bebé y te he visto crecer. Todo esto es muy difícil de asimilar y…

-Basta- alcé una mano para callarla. Todas las mentiras que decía sonaban muy reales pero ya no le podía creer nada, simplemente no podía- Ya no quiero oírte, ya no quiero verte nunca más. Quiero irme de aquí, llévame a mi casa, llévame ahora mismo.

-Todavía no puedes hacerlo- dijo Erik- necesitas oír lo que tengo que decirte.

-No, no quiero oír nada más- apreté las manos y camine hacia la puerta.

Mientras hacía el recorrido desde la sala hasta la puerta principal, oí que alguien bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras. No me hubiera importado de no ser porque esa persona dijo mi nombre y al hacerlo me dejo paralizada en donde estaba. Me di la vuelta tan rápido que casi tropecé con mis propios pies y vi a mi mejor amiga parada al pie de las escaleras.

-Macy- susurré.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Le quiero mandar un saludo a mabelen07 por el gran comentario ñ.ñ y todas las personas que están leyendo esto *-* es muy importante para mí saber qué piensan sobre esto así que si les gustó o lo odiaron completamente díganlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 3<strong>

**Mutante**

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta donde estaba Mace y la rodeé con los brazos. Puede que haya estado a punto de largarme de aquí pero verla después de tanto tiempo hizo que mi resolución flaqueara un poco. Me separé de ella y vi que sus enormes ojos azules me miraban muy seria. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurré al oído.

-Escúchalo- me pidió, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello rubio. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa-Todo va a quedar claro si lo escuchas.

Iba a preguntarle por qué pero era mi mejor amiga y confiaba en ella con mi vida, así que asentí y miré a Erik.

-Muy bien, te estoy escuchando- le dije, regresando a la sala.

-Los humanos llevan muchos años torturándonos y matándonos- no me hablaba solo a mí, sino que se dirigía a todos- He perdido a muchos amigos en guerras absurdas contra ellos- su mirada se posó en Macy- Todo ese temor que sienten por nosotros los ha llevado a querer exterminarnos pero ya no más. La era del Homo Superior ha llegado y la guerra que tanto esperábamos está por empezar y la ganaremos.

-¿Una guerra contra quién?- pregunté confundida.

-Contra los humanos- me contestó Erik.

-Por si no lo habías notado, nosotros somos humanos- repuse.

-No- los ojos de Erik brillaban- Nosotros no somos humanos. Somos Mutantes y estamos en el último escalón de la evolución, listos para dominar el mundo.

Todos en la sala, aparte de mí, miraban al Erik con fanatismo.

-Debes estar loco- me burlé. Cuando pensaba en la palabra mutante solo podía pensar en algo deforme- Solo somos humanos, no hay nada parecido a un "Homo Superior".

-¿Solo humanos? ¿Cómo explicas tus habilidades? Eres mi hija y tus poderes lo prueban. Vamos a luchar juntos, todos juntos.

-Pero ella es humana- dije mirando a Mace.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía lo del Homo Superior. Al fin sabía lo que era, al fin podía clasificarme dentro de algo. Aunque Erik mintiera no me importaba ser parte de algo.

-No, no lo soy- Mace me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y extendió la mano hacia una lámpara apagada y esta se encendió sola- Controlo la energía, Cat.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- por alguna razón, el que ella me hubiese ocultado eso me dolía más que lo que había descubierto- Se suponía que éramos mejores amigas, que nos contábamos todo.

-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera- contestó Erik.

-¿Sabías que él era mi padre?- inquirí, ignorando a Erik. Cuando ella asintió la Macy que conocía se esfumó. La que estaba parada frente a mí era una desconocida.

-Lo siento- me dijo, dando un paso a en mi dirección. Yo retrocedí hasta casi chocar con Erik y examiné a Macy.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dije con voz suplicante y una mueca de asco en la cara- Yo confié en ti y te lo conté todo. ¿Por qué…?- mi voz se apagó y ya no pude continuar.

-Cat, por favor… Me conoces, sabes cómo soy. Nada ha cambiado.

-¿Qué nada ha cambiado?- grité- ¡Ya no sé quién eres, Macy! ¡Ya no sé quién soy! Yo…- el mundo volvió a girar y me llevé la mano a la frente. Mi rostro se contorsionó y unas lágrimas de ira empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

En los últimos años había convertido a Macy en la piedra angular de mi vida y darme cuenta de que en realidad todo fue una mentira me hacía sentir como si estuviese cayendo por un precipicio. Todo mi mundo pareció dar una sacudida y destruirse en unos cuantos segundos.

-Ay, no, Cat. No llores- Macy me miraba también con lágrimas en los ojos- Creí que cuando supieras la verdad…

-¿Qué?-le grité- ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué cuando me enterara que me mentiste por ocho años seguiríamos siendo las mejores amigas e iríamos a la universidad juntas? ¿Eso creíste?- me sequé las lagrimas, furiosa por mostrar debilidad ante estas personas- No los quiero volver a ver nunca más- les dije a todos. Le di a Macy una última mirada y salí corriendo de la casa.

No era de las personas que despilfarraba dinero usando taxis porque, o bien iba en autobús o en el metro pero paré el primero que vi y me subí en él. Le dije la dirección del apartamento de Steve al sorprendido taxista y me hundí en el asiento tratando de tranquilizarme.

Cuando estuve dentro del vehículo me fue imposible no llorar. Lloraba por todas las mentiras que me había creído, por todas las risas falsas que había escuchado y por creer que podía confiar en alguien.

Cuando el taxista se detuvo afuera del edificio le di un billete y me bajé a toda prisa, aun sollozando. Subí las escaleras muy lentamente y sollozaba tanto que cuando traté de meter la llave en la cerradura, mis manos temblaban a tal punto que no podía. Sentía un dolor punzante justo en el corazón y ganas de vomitar, aunque no había comido casi nada. Supongo que así se debía sentir la traición.

Finalmente pude abrir la puerta y entrar al apartamento.

Agradecí que Steve no estuviera aquí para ver el maldito desastre que era por dentro y por fuera. Al llegar a mi habitación me saqué la ropa a tirones antes de meterme a la cama.

El día que había empezado tan bien había terminado convertido en una mierda; solo quería dormir y no volver a despertar jamás.

Claro que eso era mucho pedir, porque al día siguiente una pesadilla me hizo brincar de la cama. Vi que eran las 6 AM y recordé la prueba que tenía que dar hoy. Decidí que me importaba una mierda ser nivel 4 y me volví a meter a la cama después de llamar a mi supervisora para informarle que me sentía "_indispuesta"_ y por eso no asistiría. Ya había pasado un examen de conocimiento y otro de armas, solo faltaba ese estúpido examen de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sería nivel 4. Si lo aprobaba, claro.

Las piernas me dolían por la loca carrera que había tenido anoche, pero el dolor no se comparaba en nada con lo que sentí los primeros días que había estado entrenando con SHIELD. Aquellos primeros días había sentido como si me hubiesen atropellado, pisoteado y machacado, todo al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente me había adaptado rápido y ahora mi único dolor en el culo era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sí, tal vez apestaba cuando peleaba directamente con otras personas pero era buena, por no decir excelente, dándole a blancos en movimiento.

Me convencí de que lo que había pasado anoche no me importaba en lo absoluto y me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y el resto del día, para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Así que cuando Steve llegó pude recibirlo con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida y un trozo de lasaña recién recalentada.

-¿Es lasaña lo que huelo?- me preguntó, olfateando un poco.

-Sip, te he guardado un poco- le di la sonrisa más radiante que pude formar.

De pronto, él me miró muy serio.

-Por favor, dime que no has quemado la cocina.

La risa que solté a continuación no fue para nada fingida.

-Es lasaña recalentada, tonto. Gracias por hacerme sentir como una inútil- le sonreí para demostrar que bromeaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?-le pregunté rato después, mientras buscábamos algo que ver, sentados en el sofá.

-Normal. Recuperamos el barco y ningún rehén salió herido. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo… eh… fui al cine a ver esa película de la que te hablé- le mentí- Aunque hubiera sido mejor ir contigo.

-Lamento haber cancelado- se volvió a disculpar- pero SHIELD jamás avisa.

-No te preocupes- dije con displicencia- No pasa nada.

-¿Saludaste a Macy de mi parte?- me preguntó, de repente.

-¿A Macy?- dolía decir su nombre- ¿Por qué…? –recordé que hoy era su cumpleaños- Oh, sí, claro. Hablamos por horas- sentí que no podía mentir por más tiempo.

Me levanté abruptamente del sofá y caminé muy rápido hacia la cocina para evitar que Steve viera mi cara.

-¿Cat?- oí que me llamaba Steve.

Me apoyé en la encimera y no contesté.

-¿Cat?- su voz sonaba muy cerca- ¿Estás bien?- él posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No lo sé- confesé, sintiéndome extrañamente vulnerable. No me gustaba que mis emociones estuvieran fuera de mi control.

-Oye- hizo que girara hasta quedar frente a él- ¿Qué te pasa?- sacudí la cabeza- ¿No me lo dirás?- volvía sacudir la cabeza.

-Es solo… solo… -respiraba con dificultad- Lo siento. No puedo. Yo…- tuve la sensación de que me ahogaba.

-No hay que hablar de eso si no quieres- le lancé una mirada agradecida y él me sonrió- Encontré una canción que no había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo- me dijo, cambiando de tema.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?- respiré hondo y me concentré en la conversación.

-Esta. Se llama It's Been a Long, Long Time- Steve sacó su teléfono y puso la canción que parecía jazz combinado con otro ritmo que no supe identificar ya que era una canción antigua. Luego de un momento me preguntó: -¿Quieres bailar?

Le sonreí pero después la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo bailar este tipo de canciones.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- dije, mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño- miré a Steve, que parecía concentrado recordando algo especialmente doloroso. Luego de unos segundos volvió a ser el mismo.- solo coloca tus manos sobre mis hombros- eso hice e inmediatamente él colocó sus manos en mi cintura.

Sus manos se sentían muy calientes a través de mi camiseta. Un remolino de emociones buenas y malas llenó mi pecho, era muy difícil pensar y lo único que quería era estar así para toda la vida, sin tener que preocuparme por el mañana.

Empezamos a girar muy lentamente mientras la mujer cantaba. No podía apartar los ojos de la cara sonriente de Steve.

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

-Es solo porque tú me estás guiando- sin poder evitarlo, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho porque no llegaba hasta su hombro.

Steve tenía el extraño poder de apaciguar mis emociones y apreciaba eso. Tal vez el me veía solo como una amiga pero, al menos por ahora, eso bastaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cap 4**

**Un día común**

Estábamos sentados en el borde del techo del último piso de la Torre Stark con las piernas colgando. Era un bonito día de primavera y el tiempo era estupendo para tomar el sol, aunque sospechaba que eso no bastaría para darle algo de color a la piel de mi acompañante. Tomados de las manos contemplábamos el East River y los cientos de autos que pasaban por Park, la calle debajo de nosotros.

-Debo decirte algo- me dijo Loki.

-Te estoy oyendo- Le sonreí y aparté la mirada del panorama que tenía en frente y me enfoqué en su rostro.

-De alguna manera nuestro vínculo se mantuvo intacto aún cuando yo estoy en otro mundo- su voz era triste y no sabía por qué.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Loki? Estas aquí, conmigo.

-No, no lo estoy, Midgardiana. Estás soñando. Esta es la única manera en la que puedo hablar contigo, y se tiene que terminar ya mismo.

Aún seguía sin entender eso de los sueños pero el solo hecho de que mencionara dejarme me asustó como el infierno.

-No puedes irte- apreté su mano- No puedes hacerme eso.

-No vas a recordar nada- continuó- Como si no hubiese pasado nunca. En realidad, siempre hago eso. No puedo permitirme que nadie me vea así de… vulnerable.

-No entiendo…- fruncí el ceño mientras trataba de procesar las palabras que me había dicho.

-Debo continuar, ambos debemos hacerlo.

-Pero…- empecé a replicar.

-Tú tienes a tu soldado, y yo me tengo a mí mismo; eso es más que suficiente para ambos.

-¿Soldado? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Loki soltó mi mano y se levantó. Yo lo seguí.

-Ya lo recordarás, créeme. Él te quiere a ti y tú a él.

-Yo te quiero- me sorprendí ante esas palabras. Esa no era yo.

-Yo también, Midgardiana- había un amago de sonrisa en la cara de Loki- más de lo que puedes creer; más de lo que yo mismo puedo creer- su rostro se ensombreció- Es por eso que debo acabar con esto, ¿no lo entiendes? Todo esto que siento me ha reblandecido. Él amor es para los mortales y yo soy un dios.

Pequeños recuerdos del mundo real se colaron a mi mente. Coulson, la Torre Stark, Bathesda Terrace.

Ahí fue cuando recordé todo.

-Loki- me llevé las manos a la cabeza y jadeé. Lo miré fijamente, sin podérmelo creer. Él estaba aquí, no lo había visto desde octubre, cuando atacó Midtown con su ejército de Chitauris… desde aquel beso en su celda.

Él me tomó en sus brazos, a pesar de que me sentía algo atontada, y se inclinó para besarme.

Nos dimos el último beso, de esos que hacen que tu corazón lata desbocado contra tus costillas y que son más que inapropiados para que los niños vean. Sentía todo su cuerpo apretado contra el mío y se podría decir que no podía definir dónde terminaba el mío y comenzaba el suyo. Nos besamos con más intensidad y, de pronto, ya no era solo besos lo que deseaba de él.

Él se apartó de mí y me susurró algo al oído. No logré escuchar lo que era porque todo el sueño de desvaneció en ese momento.

Me desperté con un grito ahogado y el corazón latiéndome en los oídos. Esto de las pesadillas se volvía tedioso. Vi la hora en el teléfono y solté un gruñido: de nuevo me levantaba a las 6. Sentía las mejillas húmedas y así fue como supe que había llorado mientras dormía.

Deseaba saber con desesperación qué había soñado pero, como siempre en los últimos meses, no pude recordarlo.

Resultó que sí fue bueno levantarme temprano ese día porque tenía aquella prueba que me permitiría ser nivel 4. Debí darla ayer pero… bueno, me sentía _indispuesta_. Aún no aceptaba trabajar oficialmente para SHIELD pero de hacerlo ellos me ofrecían un empleo que tal vez no era el mejor remunerado del país, pero me garantizaba vivir bien. Claro que si aceptaba no podría ir a la universidad con Mace. No importaba que ya no hubiera ninguna Mace con la cual ir a la universidad.

Pensar eso me entristeció inmediatamente y el suspiro que solté salió como un sollozo. Me sentía extramente… frágil, demasiado sensible; y no era solo por Macy y mi supuesta nueva familia sino que había algo más. Algo que, por cierto, no lograba recordar.

Me levanté de la cama de mala gana y me vestí para ir a SHIELD. Una vez que estuve lista, como diez minutos más tarde, salí a encontrarme con Steve.

-Buenos días- me saludó alegremente.

-Hey- fue mi única contestación- ¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí, en un segundo nos vamos.

Steve se había encargado de llevarme hasta el Triskelion todos los días en su Harley desde mi llegada a DC.

-¿Te molesta si antes pasamos por un café?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-No hay problema- me contestó

Steve me esperaba afuera de la tienda que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, salí del lugar con una taza humeante de café en una mano, y en la otra traía una caja de donuts para él.

-Me enteré de que ayer no fuiste- comentó mientras yo bebía mi café y me preparaba para subir a la motocicleta- así que, ¿Hoy darás ese examen?

-Sip, aunque no me gusta lo que voy a tener que hacer- arrugué la nariz de manera involuntaria.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pelear con May para mostrar cuanto he mejorado mis habilidades- repetí con desgana lo que mi supervisora había dicho- Como sea, no le podría ganar a esa mujer ni aunque entrenara mil años.

-Eso es verdad, pero has mejorado mucho desde New York.

-Bueno, al menos sé que eso es cierto, pero May… ella… ella me asusta.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Steve? ¡Se suponía que no podía mostrar debilidad nunca! Demonios. Lo miré para ver si él me observaba con decepción pero lo único que había en su mirada era comprensión y simpatía.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien; y si no… pues tendremos que encontrar la manera de juntar los pedazos de May deje- el me sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices…- le contesté algo confundida.

Si hubiera usado la palabra "asustada" en una oración frente a Emma, ella me habría dado un sermón sobre que no debería sentir miedo porque el miedo era para los débiles. Con Steve era diferente. Podía decirle lo que sea y él siempre estaría ahí, escuchando sin juzgar.

-Es hora de irnos- le dije a Steve, mirando mi nuevo reloj de pulsera; cortesía de Tony Stark, por supuesto- O llegaré tarde.

-Llegaremos- me corrigió.

-Sí- le sonreí- llegaremos- me gustaba como sonaba ese verbo.

Al llegar, la agente Banks, mi supervisora, me escoltó hacia el piso de entrenamientos. Antes de seguirla le lancé una mirada de pánico a Steve y él alzo los pulgares para darme ánimo. El recorrido fue corto y durante el trayecto me encontré con los agentes que estaban en mi clase. Conocía los nombres de todos pero no me había molestado en hacerme su amiga.

Cuando llegué, May ya estaba ahí. Ella me lanzó una mirada hostil pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, nadie parecía caerle bien a esa mujer.

Había un gran espejo a un lado, inmediatamente entrecerré los ojos y miré es esa dirección aunque sabía que solo los que estaban al otro lado podían verme ya que era un espejo unidireccional. Al parecer alguien no se quería perder la paliza que me daría May. Imaginé a Nick Fury del otro lado con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y sonriendo. Eso me llenó de ira.

-Acércate, que esto terminará muy rápido- me dijo May.

-¿Eso crees? Pues no te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

Ambas nos pusimos sobre una colchoneta y tomamos poses defensivas. La sentí evaluándome, tratando de detectar mis puntos débiles, y vaya que tenía muchos. Yo también intenté buscar todos sus puntos débiles pero no hallé ninguno, me superaba en fuerza, velocidad y reflejos.

Estaba perdida.

May lanzó su puño hacia mi cara pero yo lo desvié con una mano. Genial. Tal vez si seguía así podría distraerla el tiempo suficiente para…

Su siguiente golpe fue más rápido que el anterior y no tuve tiempo de bloquearlo así que me dio en el hombro, de mi boca salió un pequeño grito de dolor pero me volví a poner en guardia. Ella no demoró en volver a golpearme, si esto seguía así no iba a funcionar, yo no podía estar siempre a la defensiva. Cuando el puño de May se volvió a dirigir a mi cara, lo tomé y lo llevé a su espalda; justo como ella me había enseñado.

Estuve a punto de cantar victoria pero ella logró zafarse de algún modo y me lanzó una patada en el pecho que habría impresionado a Chuck Norris.

Caí fuera de la colchoneta sin aliento y creyendo que me había roto todas las costillas. Me llevé la mano al pecho e inhalé aire en dolorosas bocanadas.

-Es suficiente- interrumpió Fury, justo cuando May se estaba acercando para dar su golpe de gracia- Lo ha hecho bien, ¿No crees?- le preguntó a May, ignorando el hecho de que yo estaba en el suelo intentando respirar.

-No, ha perdido- la fulminé con la mirada desde el suelo.

-Sí, pero es la primera vez que pelea contra un miembro de SHIELD. Yo creo que ha durado mucho- ¿Mucho? ¡Pero si había sido solo unos segundos, tal vez hasta un minuto! ¿Así de mortíferos eran los de SHIELD?- Estás ascendida- dijo por fin Fury.

Me tendió la mano y la habría rechazado de no ser porque creía que no podría levantarme por mi cuenta. Así que tomé su mano y dejé que me ayudara.

-Uff- resoplé y me doblé por la mitad. Dolía mucho, pero había algo que dolía mucho más: mi ego.

-Buen trabajo. Tal vez estás lista para unirte a SHIELD- ¿Era mi idea o Fury acababa de hacerme un cumplido? Vaya, era la segunda vez que pasaba y eso de por si era demasiado raro.

-No lo creo- contesté, irguiéndome. Vi que May rodaba los ojos.

-Señor, iré a reunirme con mi equipo- le dijo May a Fury.

-Sí, claro. Ve- Fury no la miró, su único ojo estaba puesto sobre mí. May se marchó, no sin antes darme una mirada de odio- ¿Por qué no quieres unirte a SHIELD?

-¿Además de jurar que jamás lo haría?- me encogí de hombros- Bueno, no me gusta eso de la jerarquización, ni eso de llamarte señor o jefe.

-A ti no te gusta la autoridad. Punto.

-Podría ser- le concedí- pero no tú dijiste nada de esto cuando fuiste a New York. No estoy lista para ser parte de SHIELD.

-Está bien, entiendo. Supongo que no eres como Rogers, con ese incesante sentido del patriotismo ni las ganas infinitas de servir a la sociedad.

-Steve nació para esto. Él ama lo que hace, yo… yo hago esto para probarme a mi misma que puedo ser parte de Los Vengadores sin ser un estorbo.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- Él se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin mirarme.

-También fue un gusto hablar contigo-dije con sarcasmo, aunque no había nadie que me escuchara.

Después de esa _interesante_ conversación fui a usar los servicios higiénicos que estaban dos plantas más abajo. Mientras descendía no pude evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho a Fury, era obvio que no quería trabajar para SHIELD pero un trabajo estable tampoco estaba mal, mucha gente no tenía uno y yo sabía cuánto costaba ganar dinero para sobrevivir.

Todos los cubículos del lugar estaban vacíos, caminé hacia uno de los lavamanos y me miré al espejo. Me veía despeinada y un poco sudorosa; el hombro izquierdo me dolía por el golpe que había recibido y no tenía que ser una experta para saber que se estaba formando un moretón tan grande como el que seguro tenía en el pecho.

-Querías ser nivel 4- le dije a mi reflejo- Ahí lo tienes, Cat.

Sonreí y accioné el dispensador del jabón líquido hasta que la parte ahuecada de mi mano estuvo llena. Me incliné para lavarme las manos y cuando me levanté vi por el espejo que alguien había aparecido de nada y estaba parado detrás de mí.

Solté una exclamación y me llevé la mano al pecho. Era Maria Hill.

-Mierda-dije- me has asustado.

-Lo siento- ella me dio una sonrisa profesional- me he enterado de que has ascendido, felicidades.

-Ehhh… gracias. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Fury- me contestó- Me lo ha dicho antes de que se fuera. Debes pensar que soy una perra- una pequeña sonrisa verdadera se formó en sus labios pero se controló de inmediato; de hecho, así era pero no quise decírselo- pero la verdad es que después de lo de New York me caes bien.

-Oh- contesté, cerrando el caño- Supongo que tú también me caes mejor. Entonces… supongo que nos vemos luego- me di la vuelta y traté de salir del lugar rodeándola. Ella dio un paso al costado y me bloqueó el camino.

-Te felicito- ella me tendió la mano. Se veía recelosa.

-Gracias- estreché su mano y sentí como me pasaba un papel doblado. Mantuve mi expresión neutra, esta era la sede de SHIELD y si Maria se mostraba así de precavida era porque este lugar debía estar infestado de micrófonos y cámaras.

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- se despidió.

-Seguro- apreté las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

En cuanto Maria se fue, me metí a un cubículo y leí el papel:

_«No confíes en nadie.»_

Eso era lo único que decía.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cap 5**

**Confusión**

Leer eso me confundió mucho, pero no le presté mucha importancia porque no confiaba en nadie de todas maneras. No después de lo de Macy.

Me tomé el día libre y aproveché eso para recorrer la ciudad, llevaba viviendo tres meses en DC y había partes de la ciudad que aún no conocía. Jamás pensé que llegaría a extrañar los incesantes ruidos de New York o aquellos enormes rascacielos de Midtown. Hablando de enormes rascacielos, me había enterado que Tony le estaba haciendo cambios realmente grandes a su edificio; tal vez un día de estos le hiciera una videollamada. Dudé de eso último ya que probablemente Tony estaría muy ocupado como para atenderme.

Paré a comer unos tacos en un pequeño restaurante de comida mexicana mientras regresaba caminando al apartamento de Steve. Esta ciudad era nueva para mí y parecía que nunca me acostumbraría a ella. Tal vez era hora de volver a Manhattan y retomar mi vida justo donde la había dejado.

Iría a la universidad tal y como lo había planeado, conocería gente nueva y viviría una vida normal; si es que lo normal se aplicaba a mí, claro. No me malinterpreten, me gustaba la idea de ser una mutante y también era agradable saber que no era la única con _poderes_, pero a veces eso se volvía complicado con tanta gente snob y prejuiciosa. Ahora eso ya no me importaba, era una mutante y estaba orgullosa de serlo.

Cuando entré al apartamento, me di cuenta muy tarde de que en estéreo estaba encendido. Me puse en guardia de inmediato y caminé lentamente tratando de averiguar si había algún intruso en la casa. Tal vez Steve había llegado antes y había decidido escuchar música… claro, un CD de Metallica. A él no le gustaba esa música.

Vi a alguien sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana y cuando vi de quién se trataba no lo pude creer.

Fury me estaba mirando con diversión, a pesar de que tenía magulladuras por todo el rostro y sangre en la nariz.

-Dios, eres tú… ¿Cómo entraste?

-Con mi juego de llaves- me contestó.

-¿Tienes un juego de llaves? ¿Steve te las dio?- inquirí, enfadada. Claro, solo SHIELD tenía el juego de llaves de todos sus empleados.

-No, lo he conseguido yo.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Mira, Fury, no puedes simplemente entrar aquí. Estás violando nuestra privacidad.

-SHIELD paga la renta, ¿No te parece justo que tengamos un juego de llaves?

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es… de locos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hizo señas para que me acercara y eso hice.

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- me susurró.

-Sí- contesté.

-Baja la voz- me ordenó, aún susurrando.

Entonces lo comprendí.

-Hay micrófonos, ¿verdad?- me sentía furiosa.

Fury asintió.

Empecé a apartarme de él pero me sujetó con una mano cerca de mi cuello. Estaba ejerciendo una presión sorprendentemente fuerte. Todo se empezó a poner negro y cuando noté qué estaba haciendo fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando abrí los ojos y vi la cara de un hombre sobre mí, casi me da un infarto. Me dolía un poco la cabeza y cuando intenté levantarme el hombre me lo impidió. Le puse mala cara pero antes de que pudiera replicar vi que Steve entraba.

-Sigue la linterna- me ordenó el hombre.

De pronto un rayo de luz me dio directamente en los ojos y quedé momentáneamente cegada por el resplandor. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron, hice lo que me había dicho el hombre y seguí la estúpida luz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté Steve cuando el hombre, que debía ser un doctor, me dejó levantarme.

-Fury te noqueó- me contestó. Creí que estaba bromeando pero no había rastro de humor en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Steve convirtió sus labios en una fina línea.

-Le dispararon a Fury- los miré con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión- Sucedió justo después de que llegué aquí y lo encontré contigo a sus pies.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Quién lo hizo?- vi que muy cerca de donde yo estaba había marcas de sangre coagulada.

-No lo sé. Lo seguí pero no pude alcanzarlo. Solo vi que tenía una especie de brazo metálico, como si fuera una prótesis.

Fruncí el ceño. Abrí la boca para preguntarle otra cosa pero un hombre vestido de negro y armado hasta los dientes entró en la sala, que ya de por si estaba aglomera con varias personas yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá. Claro que lo hacían, esta era una escena del crimen y los de SHIELD no descansarían hasta saber quién le había disparado a su director.

-Cap, en este momento están operando al director Fury. ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?

-Claro- contestó Steve. Luego me miró- ¿Quieres venir, Cat?

-Sí- el hombre que le había hablado a Steve nos miraba alternativamente y al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando, me dio una sonrisa amistosa. Le di una sonrisa forzada y seguí a Steve a uno de los muchos autos de SHIELD que estaban estacionados afuera de nuestro edificio.

El nombre del soldado de SHIELD que le había hablado a Steve era Brock Runlow, líder del equipo STRIKE, y, a decir verdad, era muy gracioso a pesar de lo grave de la situación. Además, parecía que a Steve le caía bien. Era bueno saber que él se estaba reintegrando a la sociedad.

El hospital al que habían llevado a Fury estaba repleto de hombres de SHIELD. No me sorprendió ver a Maria Hill aquí, ella no pareció reparar en mi presencia sino que se paseaba de un lado para otro en el pasillo, muy concentrada en algo dentro de su cabeza.

Me senté al lado de una máquina expendedora mientras Maria y Steve entraban a la sala de operaciones. Yo no quise hacerlo. Ver a Fury acostado en una camilla mientras le hacían no sé qué era una imagen que no quería llevar conmigo por el resto de mi vida, tenía suficiente con la imagen de Coulson muriendo frente a mí y con eso era más que suficiente.

No supe que me había dormido hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba sacudiendo suavemente. Abrí los ojos con desgana y me encontré con el rostro de Steve.

-Hey- le dije, conteniendo un bostezo- ¿Hay novedades?

La cara de Steve estaba muy seria.

-Fury ha muerto- fue lo único que dijo.

Esperé a que alguna emoción me golpeara pero no pasó nada, no sentí ni pena ni alivio. Nada. Eso me preocupó. ¿Qué me había pasado? No odiaba a Fury, ya no al menos, pero… me era imposible concebir alguna emoción con respecto a su muerte. Hasta se podría decir que me era indiferente.

Asentir. Eso es único que pude hacer ante la noticia que me dio Steve.

Entonces noté que Natasha había llegado de la nada, tal vez lo hizo mientras dormía, y a su lado está Maria. Ellas sí se veían tristes, Nat sobre todo. Eso sorprendió, siempre la había considerado una persona inmutable.

Me levanté de mi asiento y estiré los músculos. Me dolía la espalda por dormir sentada y tenía los músculos agarrotados.

Fui a la cafetería a buscar algo para desayunar pero en cuanto probé el café que vendían ahí se me quitó el hambre. No podía evitar pensar en Fury, aun seguía sin sentir nada pero… él era de las personas que creí que jamás morirían. Era algo loco, eso lo sabía bien, pero siempre había pensado en él como si fuese alguien inmortal. Es como cuando ves llorar a alguien que consideras muy fuerte, ahí te das cuentas de cuan graves son las cosas realmente.

Cuando regresé a reunirme con Nat y Steve, y tal vez con Maria, si se había quedado, me di con la sorpresa de que las dos se habían marchado y que Steve estaba acompañado por Brock Runlow. Recordé que había visto a Brock unas cuantas veces en el Triskelion, pero no había notado que era amigo de Steve hasta ahora.

-Tengo que ver a Alexander Pierce- me dijo Steve cuando me acerqué a ellos- Ha pedido hablar conmigo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

-Yo soy la última persona que vio a Fury con vida, supongo que quiere hacerme algunas preguntas- él se encogió de hombros.

-Y también ha pedido verte a ti- me dijo Runlow

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Quiere hablar con ambos- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Lo siento, yo no recibo ordenes de SHIELD. Además, no sé si sepas pero Fury me odiaba así que si creen que me dijo algo revelador o qué se yo, se equivocan- mentí. ¿Acaso Fury no había dicho que no confiara en nadie?

-Nick Fury era nuestro director-Runlow me miraba directamente a los ojos- y el mejor amigo de Alexander Pierce, creo que solo querrá hacerles unas preguntas y ya.

Rodé los ojos.

-Ese no es mi problema- repliqué- Tal vez Steve vaya pero yo no, solo quiero ir a su apartamento y dormir.

-Cat- me dijo Steve- solo serán unas preguntas. No hagas tantos problemas por eso.

-¿Yo estoy haciendo problemas?- me sentí ofendida por lo que había dicho Steve- no puedes hablar en serio.

Él hizo ademán de tocarme pero me aparté bruscamente. Tal vez yo solo estaba de mal humor porque no había dormido bien.

-Bien, ¿Quieren que vaya al Triskelion? Pues iré, pero esta será la última visita que le haré a SHIELD. Esto se ha acabado oficialmente.

Okay, ya estaba hecho. Por fin había renunciado.

Vi que una sonrisa triunfal se extendía por la cara de Runlow y me dieron ganas de borrársela de una bofetada. Era oficial: mi mal humor estaba fuera de control.

Aún sabiendo que estaba molesta sin motivo alguno, seguí enfurruñada mientras un auto nos llevaba a la Isla Roosevelt, en donde se encontraba la sede de SHIELD.

-¿En serio te vas a ir?- me preguntó de repente Steve.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Supongo que… sí.

-Lamento si he dicho algo…

Alcé la mano para que se callara.

-No has hecho nada, Steve. Soy yo la que está un poco loca. Simplemente ignórame- sentí como todo el enfado se iba. Enterré la cara entre mis manos y evité pensar en Macy.

Steve me pasó en brazo sobre los hombros y esta vez no me aparté.

-No sé qué te pasa pero no te culpo si no me lo quieres decir, pero tienes que saber que cuentas conmigo sin importar qué.

El que él dijera eso me conmovió, sentí un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho que me dejó sin aliento.

-Gracias- le dije, mientras me perdía en el profundo azul de sus ojos.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Steve quiso ponerse su traje. Para cuando nos metimos al ascensor, él estaba enfundado en aquel traje azul con barras y estrellas; y llevaba su escudo colgado de la espalda, como un caparazón.

_Ahí vamos _Pensé_._ _Ojalá Alexander_ _Pierce no sea tan malhumorado como Fury_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cap 6**

**Escape**

Alexander Pierce tenía una apariencia amable. Vestido con aquel traje azul más parecía un afable vendedor de seguros que el presidente de la agencia de espionaje más poderosa del mundo. Nos sonrió con cordialidad cuando entramos a su oficina, que estaba en el último piso, y nos hizo sentar en un enorme sofá de cuero negro desde donde estaba podía ver la increíble vista la ciudad.

Desde luego que no pude evitar poner una expresión de fastidio pero aquel hombre no pareció ofendido en lo más mínimo. Caminó frente a nosotros meditando algo y justo cuando parecía que por fin nos hablaría, volvía a sus cavilaciones. Era exasperante.

-Uhm… según tengo entendido, señor Pierce- le dije, sin poder contenerme- Nos ha llamado aquí para hablar, ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué no estamos hablando?

Él hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, señorita Monroe. Me disculpo si la he molestado con mis meditaciones pero… han pasado muchas cosas y solo trataba de poner en claro mis ideas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Solo tengo prisa.

-¿Tiene que ir a algún otro lado?

-Tengo que empacar-contesté de mala gana.

-Así que regresa a New York…-dijo, pero me pareció que hablaba consigo mismo- Nick se sorprendió al ver que pasaban los meses y usted no mandaba al demonio su entrenamiento- él rompió a reír.

-Sí, pero estamos aquí, o al menos yo lo estoy, para hablar de Fury, no de mí. Déjeme decirle algo: Él no me dijo nada, absolutamente nada, que los pueda ayudar- me levanté del sofá – Esa es toda la ayuda que le puedo ofrecer- me giré para mirar a Steve- Te espero afuera- le dije.

Cerré la puerta de madera y esperé en el pasillo. Eso no fue para nada fácil. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y no volver jamás. La manera en la que nos habían mirado algunas personas mientras subíamos me había inquietado. ¿Y qué si creían que sabíamos algo? Bueno, Fury me había dicho que no confiara en nadie y eso era lo único que me estaba guardando para mí misma. ¿Acaso creían que habíamos conspirado contra ellos y matado a Fury? Eso sería malo, muy malo para nosotros.

Una rubia dobló la esquina y me resultó increíblemente familiar. La identifiqué luego de un momento como Sharon, la chica que vivía en el apartamento de al lado. ¡Ella trabajaba para SHIELD! Oh, vamos ¿en serio? ¿Es que ya ni siquiera tus vecinos eran confiables? SHIELD había lanzado su enmarañada telaraña a mí alrededor y no estaba segura de poder librarme de todos sus hilos.

Fulminé a mi _vecina_ con la mirada justo cuando Steve salía. Me tomó por el brazo y empezó a tirar de mí para que avanzara.

-¡Oye!- exclamé pero me ignoró.

-Gusto en verte, _vecina_- dijo la última palabra con sarcasmo al pasar al lado de Sharon y eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté- Ya suéltame.

-Solo sigue caminando- masculló entre dientes.

-No hasta que me digas qué te ha dicho ese hombre.

Me planté en el suelo, dispuesta a no moverme hasta que me dijera qué demonios le había dicho Pierce para que se alterara.

-Me ha dicho que Fury es un traidor. ¿Recuerdas esa misión a la que fui hace unos días? Pierce me ha dicho que Fury fue quien planeó secuestrar el barco. También que lo mataron cuando no vendió la información que prometió.

-Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que Alexander Pierce cree que Fury, el director de SHIELD, es un traidor que vendía información súper secreta? Eso es imposible. Lo sabes, ¿No? Puede que Fury haya sido un hijo de puta pero no un renegado.

Él asintió.

-Sí, eso mismo le dije yo. No me creyó. Creo que piensa que tenemos información de Fury.

-Tú la tienes- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Dios, Steve, dime que no le dijiste a ese hombre lo que te dijo Fury.

-Fury no me dijo nada- me di cuenta de que mentía por la manera en que evitó mirarme cuando dijo eso.

-¿Ah, no? Pues déjame decirte, Capitán, que puede que le patees el trasero a los criminales pero no eres bueno mintiendo. Si no has podido mentirme a mí, una simple chica de 18 con ningún entrenamiento reconociendo emociones, pues para Pierce fue obvio que escondías algo desde que entraste a su oficina.

-No sé nada- insistió él.

-Está bien, no me digas nada si no quieres. Solo guárdatelo- Era un poco hipócrita de mi parte pedirle que confiara en mí si yo no le contaba mis cosas.

-Por ahora, solo hay que limitarnos a salir de aquí.

-¿por qué?

-Conoces a SHIELD: ellos no se quedarán tranquilos hasta obtener lo que buscan.

Él presionó el botón para que el ascensor parara en nuestro piso y cuando este lo hizo, me volvió a tomar del brazo, esta vez con más suavidad, y me hizo entrar.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Nat?- le pregunté- ¿Dónde está Clint?

-No, no sé si podamos confiar en ella por el momento. En cuanto a Clint, él está en una misión. No sé más.

-Parece que somos tú y yo contra SHIELD, Cap. Mejor llamemos a Tony.

-¿Para qué? ¿Su egocentrismo nos salvará?

-Oye, él podrá ser un cretino, un idiota, un narcisista sin remedio; pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es una buena persona. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hizo con el misil?- le di un codazo amistoso.

-No, pero aún no involucremos a Stark.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Entonces seguimos siendo tú y yo. Déjame decirte que las probabilidades están en nuestra contra.

Diez pisos más abajo, se nos unió de nuevo Brock Runlow. Luego, cinco pisos más abajo, otros ocho hombres, todos del equipo STRIKE, abarrotaron el pequeño elevador de cristal. De repente, sentí a Steve tensarse y se irguió en toda su estatura.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Pensé. _¿Acaso este día puede ser peor?_

La respuesta fue sí.

-Si alguno de ustedes quiere salir de este elevador antes de que empiece todo, puede hacerlo en el piso que sigue.

Nadie se bajó.

-Esto no es personal, Cap- le dijo Runlow- Tenemos órdenes

Lo que pasó a continuación fue todo borroso. De pronto pareció que el tiempo que había detenido pero después de un segundo Runlow atacó a Steve y todo el caos empezó. Todo se convirtió en un borrón de cuerpos moviéndose al unísono yendo hacia un único objetivo: nosotros.

Steve se puso delante de mí en una postura claramente protectora y contemplé aterrada como los nueve hombres lo atacaban con sus armas súper modernas, mientras que él solo tenía su escudo para defendernos.

_¡Defendernos! ¿Te vas a quedar mirando mientras él lucha? _Gritó una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

No, por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer.

Le arrebaté el arma al hombre que tenía más cerca usando mis poderes y una vez que el arma estuvo firmemente sujetada entre mis manos, puse en práctica lo que había aprendido en los últimos meses: disparé.

La bala cayó justo en el pecho del hombre cuya arma tenía en la mano, un chorro de sangre salió disparado y el hombre de desplomó. Me sentí asqueada en ese momento pero luego de unos milisegundos me recompuse y seguí disparando por sobre el hombro de Steve, ya que él aún conservaba esa postura defensiva.

Salí de detrás del cuerpo de Steve y me concentré en detener el ascensor, seguro que en este lugar había cámaras y en el siguiente piso todo un regimiento de soldados nos estaba esperando. Simultáneamente identificaba mis blancos y les disparaba. De pronto, las balas se me terminaron así que lance el arma a la cara del hombre que tenía más cerca. Iba a volver a atacar cuando oí el grito de dolor que lanzaba Steve, eso me distrajo lo suficiente como para que bajara la guardia y en ese momento una bala me rozó el brazo y me arrancó un grito de dolor. Aquel dolor repentino me dejó paralizada pero reaccioné justo a tiempo para detener dos balas que estaban a punto de herirme y se las regresé a los hombres que me las habían mandado.

Escaneé el lugar, buscando más atacantes pero noté que solo estábamos Steve y yo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Esa bala te golpeó?

-Solo me rozó- hice una mueca- Y arde un poco. ¿Tú estás bien?

-De maravilla.

Vi la cámara que estaba en una esquina y les enseñe el dedo medio. ¡Que se jodieran esos idiotas!

Fruncí el ceño cuando noté que cierta fuerza estaba intentando mandarnos hacia abajo.

-Están tratando de mandar esta cosa hacia abajo- le conté- Creo que deberíamos hacerles caso, la única manera de salir va a ser por la puerta grande.

-Muy bien, creo que sé qué es lo que quieres hacer. Adelante.

Un segundo después estábamos descendiendo en caía libre. Lo tenía todo controlado, por supuesto, pero aún así no podía quitarme la sensación de vértigo. Nos detuve justo a tiempo para evitar hacernos puré contra el suelo y abrí las puertas con un movimiento de manos.

Steve y yo salimos al vestíbulo y empezamos a correr hacia el estacionamiento que, afortunadamente para nosotros, estaba cerca de ahí.

Nos subimos en la primera motocicleta que encontramos, no me gustaba andar sobre estas cosas pero no había otra opción.

-¿No hay otra manera de salir de aquí?-le pregunté.

-¿Es miedo lo que oigo?

-No, pero la parte racional de mi mente me está diciendo que esto es peligroso y por primera vez en mi vida creo que sería bueno escucharla.

-Esto es lo único que tenemos- él se subió rápidamente a la motocicleta y luego de dudar unos segundos, yo también lo hice.

-¡Sujétate!-me gritó, mientras encendía la motocicleta y nos lanzaba hacia adelante. Aceleró rápidamente e hizo que la moto diera un salto, evitando que chocáramos contra las barreras de metal que habían activado para evitar que llegáramos al puente y dejáramos el Triskelion.

Un Quinjet salió a nuestro encuentro y oí por primera vez como Steve soltaba una maldición entre dientes.

-Yo me encargo, Cap- le grité por sobre el rugido del viento.

Ellos desplegaron el cañón justo cuando yo extendía una mano y los lanzaba al río que nos flanqueaba. Realmente SHIELD tenía que buscarse nuevas armas. Solté una carcajada al darme cuenta de que no podía herirme con su tecnología, siempre que esta tuviera metal. Yo era la parte de su delicado sistema que no podían controlar.

La motocicleta atravesó aquel puente y yo me di la vuelta solo para volverles a enseñar mi dedo medio a quienquiera que estuviese mirando.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cap 7**

**Otra vez tú**

Estaba sentada en una parada de autobús al otro lado de la ciudad esperando a que Steve regresara. No tenía idea de dónde había ido y la gente que me rodeaba me miraba fijamente. Bueno, no me miraban a mí exactamente sino a la herida que tenía en el brazo; la sangre que había salido de esta se había coagulado y eso hacía que tuviera un peor aspecto.

Después de nuestra huída fuimos a nuestro apartamento a sacar cualquier cosa que nos pudiera ser útil. Yo había tomado a toda prisa un cambio de ropa y todo el dinero que tenía, y lo había metido apresuradamente en una mochila.

Ahora, mientras esperaba a Steve, me regañé mentalmente por no haber tomado una sudadera que cubriera lo que tenía en el brazo.

Vi a Steve parado en la esquina, cuando vio que lo observaba me hizo señas para que me acercara.

-He conseguido donde quedarnos- me contó- Y algunas cosas para vendarte la herida.

-No era necesario, ya casi ni me duele.

-Es para evitar una infección- me explicó- cuando estaba en el ejército tomé un curso de esto, era obligatorio.

Examiné lo que él estaba usando y solté una risita.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Cap?- dije señalando su atuendo- Los lentes son algo _hipster_ pero se te ven bien.

-¿Qué significa _hipster_?

-Luego te lo cuento.

El lugar que Steve había conseguido era uno de esos moteles que hacen que te imagines enormes ratas aguardando en los armarios y cucarachas en la bañera. Resultó que nuestra habitación estaba relativamente limpia, no había ningún bicho asqueroso en todo el lugar y las sábanas de la cama estaban algo descoloridas, al igual que las raídas cortinas, pero limpias.

Me senté al borde de la cama, comprobando el colchón, y Steve se sentó frente a mí. Con el sol de la tarde, el cabello de Steve parecía refulgir y sus ojos azules adquirieron un tono que me pareció hermoso. Recordé la manera en que me había besado en año nuevo, la manera en la que sus musculosos brazos me habían sujetado. Él era una persona maravillosa en muchos sentidos. Yo… no.

Si Coulson no hubiese llegado y hablado de los Vengadores, probablemente habría aceptado ir con Charlie a aquella joyería. Eso no me importaba, no sentía remordimientos. Yo sabía cuánto significaba ganarse 5 dólares para comer.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Steve? Debes tener alguno- pregunté para intentar escapar de mis recuerdos.

-Por ahora solo he pensado en recuperar lo que Fury me dio antes de morir: un USB.

-¿Un USB? Deberías haberme dicho mientras estábamos en el apartamento, así habría sacado mi laptop.

Sí, ahora tenía una nueva laptop (un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Tony Stark).

-No podía porque había micrófonos. ¿Sabes algo? Pierce me dijo que Fury fue quien los mandó a poner.

-Fury en persona me dijo que había micrófonos, pero no tengo forma de saber si él los puso.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de aclarar sus ideas.

-Muy bien, es hora de vendar esa herida y ponernos en marcha- me dijo él.

-En serio, Steve, no es necesario hacer eso.

-Vamos, Cat, no perdamos más tiempo. Debemos ir a recoger ese USB.

Solté un quejido cuando vi el alcohol.

-Oye, te aseguro que todo está bien. No es necesario usar eso. Solo limpiaré la sangre y listo.

-Cat, te voy a limpiar esa herida así tenga que amarrarte- su voz sonó amenazante pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

-Quiero verte intentarlo- entrecerré los ojos y le di mi mirada más intimidante.

Ni siquiera tuvo que intentarlo. Dos segundos después me tenía inmovilizada contra la pared.

-Está bien. Tú ganas, Cap- dije entre risas.

Steve trajo una toalla húmeda del baño y la usó para limpiar la sangre de mi brazo. Cuando vi que empapaba el algodón con alcohol cerré los ojos. Un siseo se escapó de mi boca cuando el algodón entró en contacto con la herida, aquella agonía duró por unos segundos más y después Steve vendó mi brazo.

-Gracias, Cap- le sonreí- Ahora, vayamos a buscar el USB ¿Sabes qué contiene?

-No, pero no creí conveniente llevarla conmigo así que la dejé en el hospital donde operaron a Fury.

Muy bien, eso estaba al otro lado de la cuidad pero me dije a mí misma que no importaba.

Al llegar al hospital, Steve me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta la máquina expendedora casi vacía que había estado junto a mí anoche. Vi como su cara adquiría una expresión de horror al ver eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté alarmada.

-Ha desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido? ¿Cómo que ha…?

En ese momento oí un "pop" y ambos nos volteamos solo para ver Natasha Romanoff con una goma de mascar en la boca.

-¿Buscabas esto?- le dijo a Steve, enseñándole la palma de su mano. En el centro de esta estaba un USB plateada con un águila en el centro, lo que indicaba que era de SHIELD.

La reacción de Steve me desubicó un poco: tomó a Natasha por los hombros y la arrastró hasta una habitación vacía. Yo, por mi parte, miré a ambos lados de pasillo para asegurarme de que nadie hubiera visto eso y luego los seguí discretamente.

Steve tenía contra la pared a Natasha pero ella no parecía sentir dolor, se le veía muy tranquila hablando de un Soldado del Invierno.

-¿Quién es ese tal Soldado del Invierno?-les pregunté.

-No lo sabemos-contestó Natasha- Pero es real, yo lo vi.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

-Que fue él quien mató a Fury-me contestó Steve.

Suspiré. Al menos ya sabíamos _algo._

-Te dije que debíamos llamarla-le dije a Steve- Nat siempre tiene respuestas.

Steve rodó los ojos y dejó ir a Natasha.

-A ver, señorita sabelotodo, dime qué contiene el USB-le preguntó Steve.

-Ya te lo dije antes, Steve: Yo no sé todo, solo finjo que lo sé.

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo estos dos se habían hecho tan unidos? No estaba celosa, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No es que Steve y yo seamos algo, solo amigos. Sí, solo eso. Ese pensamiento hizo que se me contrajera el estómago.

-Debemos averiguar qué contiene el USB- Steve se veía serio, y yo me sentía molesta. Muy, muy molesta.

-No me digas, Sherlock. ¿Cómo llegaste a semejante conclusión?-mi voz destilaba sarcasmo.

Apreté los puños y me dije a mi misma que tenía que tranquilizarme. Después de todo, esos dos podían hacer lo que quisieran. Salí echando humo de ahí y me quedé en el pasillo caminando de un lado a otro.

-Uhm… ¿Cat?-la voz de Steve sonaba insegura- Hemos decidido ir a un cetro comercial, así no podrán saber en dónde estamos.

-Oh, ellos lo harán- Natasha apareció detrás de Steve- Solo tenemos que ser más rápidos que ellos.

-Claro-había logrado tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para darles una sonrisa- en marcha.

¿Y qué si estaban juntos? No me importaba en lo absoluto. No, señor.

. . .

Los celos eran algo loco. En serio. Me sorprendió encontrarme pensando en mil y una formas de arrancarle la cabeza a Natasha, aunque eso no resultaría jamás. Estaría muerta antes de siquiera llegar a tocar a Nat. Okay, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso… pero… pero no podía.

Enterré la cara entre mis manos y solté un gemido. Maldito Steve Rogers con su sexy, sexy cuerpo y aquellos ojos… aunque no se comparaban en anda a su sonrisa. ¡Ugh!

-¿Te pasa algo?- Natasha me miraba preocupada- Parece que hay una lucha dentro de ti.

-Estás muy cerca de la verdad- le sonreí, dejando atrás aquel extraño episodio.

Ella era mi… ¿Aliada? ¿Amiga? ¿Qué era Natasha? Creí saber lo que era un amigo pero después de lo de Macy no estaba tan segura. Al demonio todo, yo confiaba en Natasha, no al 100% pero confiaba.

Una vez en el centro comercial, nos dispusimos a buscar una tienda en donde vendieran computadoras. Encontramos una en el segundo piso y fuimos directamente a una MacBook.

-Vamos a tener nueve minutos antes de que SHIELD rastree la señal- nos informó Nat- así que mejor nos apresuramos- ella se inclinó hacia la computadora y empezó a teclear rápidamente. Steve se inclinó también para ver de qué se trataba todo eso.

Entonces la vi, parada afuera de la tienda con una sonrisa tímida en la cara. No podía ser cierto.

Macy.

El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome petrificada. Ella no podía estar aquí, no con SHIELD buscándonos. No era seguro. Además, ¿Qué creía? No la había perdonado, y jamás lo haría. Tenía que marcharse ya mismo.

-Eh…-dije, mientras me devanaba los sesos en busca de un excusa decente- Creo que he visto… algo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Justo cuando empezaba a caminar a la salida, la mano de Steve me detuvo.

-¿Qué va mal?-preguntó.

-Nada- miré a la salida pero mi ami… es decir, Macy, se había esfumado- Solo quiero comprobar algo.

Cuando salí de la tienda miré hacia ambos lados y me encontré con Macy apoyada en una pared.

-Pensé que no saldrías.

-¿En serio? Que desconsiderado de mi parte querer ignorarte luego de enterarme de todo. En fin, ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar de tu padre. Emma pensaba hacerlo pero creí que no querrías verla así que me adelanté y…

-Él no es mi padre. Solo es un mutante loco que…

-Él sí es tu padre, Cat- ella me dio una sonrisa triste-Es por eso que no se dará por vencido contigo y tratará que te unas a la Hermandad por todos los medios posible.

-¿Por qué?-gemí- No lo he hecho nada, ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?

Ella metió la mano en su bolso y luego de unos segundos sacó una fotografía y me la tendió. Bien podría ser yo la que aparecía ahí pero no era así. Se la arrebaté de las manos y la examiné a fondo. El color de cabello no era el mismo y algunos rasgos eran diferentes, pero los ojos… esos si eran idénticos a los míos.

-¿Quién… quién es ella?- pregunté a pesar de saberlo ya.

-Ella es tu madre. Te pareces mucho a ella, es por eso que Magneto no te dejara en paz. Lily fue la única persona que él quiso de verdad, o eso dice Emma- ella se quedó pensativa.

-¿Magneto?

-Oh, lo siento. Me refería a Erik, olvidé que tú no…-alcé una mano para que se callara.

-No me importa. No quiero saber nada de ellos, nada de ti. Vete de una vez.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora no solo tenía que preocuparme de SHIELD sino también de aquel mutante.

Macy me dio una mirada herida.

-Aún tengo que decirte la parte más importante, Cat.

-No quiero oírla. Vete ya.

Estaba dispuesta a usar la fuerza para que se fuera, SHIELD vendría pronto y los quería lo más lejos posible de ella. ¡Ugh! Yo no tenía que hacer nada por esa maldita traidora, era su decisión dejar que SHIELD le pusiera las manos encima… Y sin embargo, algo dentro de mí no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, incluso aunque sea una mentirosa.

Se estaba librando una batalla campal dentro de mi cabeza.

De pronto, vi que Macy miraba a alguien detrás de mí y lo saludaba.

-¡Steve!-exclamó Macy- ¿Qué tal? Hace mucho que no te veo.

Steve y Macy se habían conocido el día de mi cumpleaños.

Le di un codazo a Macy, que fue un poco fuerte, y le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

-Nat, ella es mi…amiga Macy- me costó más de lo creí decir "amiga".

Natasha y Steve me lanzaron miradas que no supe interpretar.

-No pudo ser más inoportuna-dijo Natasha- Ellos ya están en camino.

-¿Llevo en mal momento?-Macy se veía preocupada- ¿Por eso quería que me fuera?- eso último iba dirigido a mí.

-No, es decir, sí- sacudí la cabeza- Tú sabes por qué quería que te fueras- la fulminé con la mirada.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí- nos dijo Steve- pero debemos separarnos. Somos un grupo demasiado grande y levantaremos sospechas. Cat- sus ojos azules se posaron en mí- Tu misión será sacar a Macy de aquí y hacer que se vaya en un taxi.

-Como ordene el Capitán-acepté.

-Mientras ustedes están en eso, nosotros conseguiremos transporte así que nos vemos en el estacionamiento, Cat- me dijo Natasha.

-Bien. El estacionamiento, lo tengo.

Doblé la fotografía antes de que ellos la vieran y la deslicé con sutileza hasta el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Tomé a Macy del hombro y la arrastré hasta las escaleras eléctricas.

-No sabía que era un mal momento-Macy me tomó de la mano y yo la aparté con un empujón- Lo siento.

-Oh, Macy, no solo es un mal momento; es el peor momento. ¿No podías solo llamar?

-No me ibas a contestar- no lo iba a hacer- Y aún no te digo nada. Bueno, el punto es que hay un lugar al que podrías ir si Magneto te molesta- enarqué una ceja- Se trata de una escuela, una de mutantes, y Charles Xavier es quien la dirige. No olvides ese nombre.

-¿Solo viniste para eso? ¿No me podías mandar un mensaje?-solté un bufido- En serio, Macy, eres tan…-apreté los puños.

-Lo siento, no solo por esto sino, tú sabes, por todo.

-Eso no es verdad, tú…

En ese momento una mano me tomó por el hombro y me jaló hasta el borde de las escaleras.

-Te tengo-dijo una voz completamente desconocida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! solo quería desearles un feliz Año Nuevo y si hacen "propósitos" espero que los cumplan :D XOXO<strong>


	8. Capítulo 8

**Quiero aclarar algo: el Magneto que imagino para este fic es el del pasado (Michael Fassbender) y no el de el presente/futuro (I****an McKellen). Una vez aclarado eso , los invito a que sigan leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 8<strong>

**Carnada**

No pensé, solo actué.

Me di la vuelta y mi puño voló hacia la cara de la persona que me había sujetado, solo que esta ya había desaparecido y lo único que pude captar fue un destello plateado.

-Eres muy lenta-dijo la voz que me había hablado- Aunque todos lo son.

Giré rápidamente solo para ver a Pietro al lado de Macy. Entrecerré los ojos y los miré con suspicacia, ya que ella había dicho que había salido sin que la vieran.

-Te juro que no sé qué hace aquí- dijo ella, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Así es- Pietro me dio una sonrisa arrogante y luego me examinó- Vinimos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Vinimos?- repetí incrédula- Dios, ¿Este es el día de ser inoportunos?- me pasé la mano por el cabello, frustrada.

-¿No estás feliz de vernos, hermanita? Wanda va a estar muy decepcionada-él chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo no soy tu hermana-repliqué.

-Tienes razón. Eres mi media hermana.

-No, yo soy tu nada- mi voz fue cortante.

Pietro rodó los ojos y se giró para mirar a Macy.

-¿Siempre es así de gruñona? Ella no es para nada lo que imaginaba.

-Oye- sacudí mi mano delante de la cara de Pietro- Estoy frente a ti y puedo oírte así que no actúes como si no existiera.

Él posó sus ojos azules en mí.

-Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo- se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero hacerlo-le contesté- Solo quería dejar en claro que podía oírte.

-Está bien-dijo Macy, claramente incómoda- No vayan a hacer una escena, por favor. No delante de los humanos.

Solté un bufido.

-Dile eso a él, que ha estado usando sus poderes de…- no estaba exactamente segura que cual era su poder así que adiviné-…teletransportación.

Pietro soltó una carcajada. Él se estaba burlando de mí.

-Yo no me teletransporto, niña.

-No me llames así- lo fulminé con la mirada- Y no es mi culpa no saber qué poderes tienes porque te conozco hace cuatro días, por si lo habías olvidado.

Llegamos al primer piso y ahí fue cuando la otra se nos acercó.

-Pues yo te llamé así porque no recordaba tu nombre.

-Me llamo Cat y no entiendo por qué me llamas "niña".

-Tengo 20. Bueno, tenemos- se corrigió al ver a su hermana- Así que soy tu hermano mayor y puedo llamarte como quiera.

La chica me dio una sonrisa y Pietro le paso un brazo sobre los hombros para ponerla a su lado.

-Creo que empezamos mal- me dijo la chica- Mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff, y el idiota que está a mi lado es mi hermano Pietro.

Pietro le sonrió y le besó el cabello. Prácticamente podía sentir el amor que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Rodé los ojos.

-Escuchen, ustedes, todos ustedes- miré significativamente a Macy- Tienen que irse de aquí ahora mismo. No me importa que vengan aquí diciendo que tenemos que comenzar de cero y bla-bla-bla. No interesa tener hermanos o un padre nuevo, eso no significa nada para mí. Solo quiero que las personas que en realidad considero mi familia estén a salvo y ustedes solo están estorbando.

Las sonrisas de Wanda y Pietro se habían esfumando. Macy solo me miraba… apenada.

-No entiendo por qué nos odias tanto-dijo Wanda- Nosotros no sabíamos que existías hasta unas cuantas semanas atrás. Solo queríamos ser amables.

-Bien, pues demuestren cuan amables son largándose de aquí.

-No le hables así a mi hermana-me dijo Pietro.

-¿O qué?

-Cat…

-¡Cállate, Macy! No creas que ya me olvidé de todo. Váyanse, regresen con… con Magneto.

-Te lo dije, Wanda. Ella no es como creíamos.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el lugar, muy consciente de que me había retrasado y vi a Runlow entrando.

-Mierda- solté- Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Tienen que irse ya.

La poca suerte que había conseguido hasta ese momento se esfumó, porque Runlow volteó y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Lo vi decir algo por su radio y luego se dirigió hacia mí.

-Oh, maldición- mascullé- Ahí viene.

Todos siguieron la dirección de mi mirada. Runlow venía con una mano dentro de su chaqueta, sosteniendo algo, tal vez una pistola. Entonces, Pietro desapareció de mi lado y apareció frente a Runlow y sus puños se movieron tan rápido que apenas pude tener un vistazo de ellos. Runlow terminó en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando.

-Vete-me gritó- Nosotros te cubrimos.

-El estacionamiento está hacia tu izquierda, Cat- me dijo Macy- Entré por ahí.

Asentí y corrí hacia allá.

El estacionamiento estaba desierto y no había ni rastro de Steve o Natasha. ¿Dónde estaban? Cuando me empezaba a desesperar, vi aparecer una camioneta azul y Natasha me hizo señas para que me acercara. Oí pasos detrás de mí e imaginé que era Macy, rodé los ojos y corrí hacia la camioneta.

-Te tardaste- me dijo Nat.

-Sí, bueno, surgió algo.

Abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás y estuve a punto de entrar al auto cuando sentí un piquete en el cuello.

Luego el dolor estalló por todo mi cuerpo.

Caí al suelo, o lo que supuse era el suelo, mientras unos dolorosos espasmos me recorrían el cuerpo, la espalda se me arqueó por el repentino dolor y grité. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y por encima de mis gritos me llegó la voz de Natasha. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué me habían hecho? Parecía que me habían rociado gasolina y tirado una cerilla. Mi piel estaba en llamas pero todo el calor venía de mi interior. Sentía que por las venas me corría ácido en vez de sangre. Otro grito salió de mi boca y deseé morir en ese momento.

Oí un par de explosiones, como si alguien hubiera disparado una pistola, antes de que el dolor alcanzara su máximo punto y yo me desmayara.

. . .

Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré tumbada en el asiento trasero de un auto. Me hubiera asustado de no ser porque reconocí las voces de las personas que estaban hablando.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-le preguntaba Steve a Natasha.

-Sigue respirando, ¿no? Esa es una buena señal.

Ellos hablaban de mí.

Cerré los ojos y me relajé contra el asiento. No sabía qué demonios había pasado y me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo. Estaba tan, tan cansada.

-Entonces-dijo Natasha- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tienes que responder, pero al no hacerlo estarías respondiendo de todos modos.

-Solo dime.

-¿Desde el 45 no besas a nadie?

-¿Tan mal lo hice?

Esperen… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellos se habían besado? Por supuesto que lo hicieron. Esos malditos… ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Tal vez mientras me retorcía de dolor o mientras estaba inconsciente? Quería gritar, romper cosas, golpear gente y… me tenía que calmar. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Aún no contestas…- bloqueé aquella conversación. No quería oír nada más.

_¿Por qué te molesta? Un par de besos entre ustedes no significa que haya una relación._

Ouch. Hasta mi propia conciencia me traicionaba.

Apreté los puños pero en vez de que la ira me invadiera otra vez, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. El que Steve hubiese besado a Natasha dolía, y mucho. Eran los celos, esos malditos celos, que no me dejaban pesar con claridad. Pero había algo más, algo que me hacía sentir como si me faltara algo, un pedazo de mí. Me sentía… incompleta.

Solté un quejido que nada tenía que ver con el dolor físico.

-¿Cat?-me preguntó Steve, se oía realmente preocupado- ¿Estás despierta?

El auto se detuvo.

-Sí- mi voz sonó rota, así que me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Te duele algo?

_El corazón_ pensé. Pero respondí:

-No, solo estoy muy cansada. Anoche no dormí bien

La mirada que me dio me dijo que no lo había convencido así que le sonreí en un miserable intento de demostrarle que no me dolía nada. No pude mantener esa sonrisa por más de cinco segundos.

-Se te cayó esto- Natasha me pasó la fotografía de mi madre y mi teléfono-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-No lo sé- estiré la mano y tomé mis cosas.

-Bueno, pues te perdiste una persecución de película- comentó Natasha- A propósito, ¿Sabías que Steve roba autos?

-Que quede claro que yo no robo autos, solo sé cómo hacerlo- aclaró él.

-Descuida, no es la gran cosa. Yo también sé hacerlo- miré por la ventanilla y no supe en dónde estábamos- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-New Jersey-me contestó Natasha.

-¿En serio?- gimoteé- Son tres horas hasta allá.

-Tres y media-me corrigió Steve- Y aún nos quedan tres horas de viaje, así que acomódate en tu asiento y disfruta del paisaje.

Resoplé y me recosté sobre el asiento, mientras Steve se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

-¿Nat?-le pregunté luego de un rato- ¿Cómo conoces a mi madre, es decir, Emma?-recordé el interrogatorio que había tenido lugar luego de derrotar a Loki.

-Es una historia larga…- ella intentaba salirse por la tangente, lo sabía

-Aún nos quedan dos horas de viaje, creo que eso será suficiente.

-Bien. ¿Has oído hablar de Genosha? No, por supuesto que no-dijo antes que yo respondiera- Es una pequeña isla ubicada cerca de la costa este de África. Ahí fue una de las pocas veces en las que fallé una misión- ella se miró las manos- Nuestra misión era frenar a un grupo de mutantes- me sorprendió que ella supiese ese término- que trataba de matar al presidente de ese país…

-Espera, ¿Qué es un mutante?-preguntó Steve.

-Gente como yo, con poderes-le contesté- ¿Tú has sabido lo que era todo este tiempo?-le pregunté. Ella asintió- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Era clasificado. Ahora, si me dejan continuar, estaba diciendo que un grupo de mutantes trataba de matar al presidente así que nos dieron informes de a quienes teníamos que eliminar. Tú madre estaba en ese grupo. Emma Frost. Ahí solo decía "Poder telepático y telequinético" no decía nada de lo otro.

-¿Lo otro?- ¿Mi madre tenía otro poder?- Aguarda, ¿Tienen una lista de mutantes con sus respectivos poderes?

-Tú debes saber su otro poder. Vamos, Cat, es tu madre.

-Te aseguro que no sé de lo que hablas.

-Tu madre puede convertir su cuerpo en diamante, todo su cuerpo. Eso la hacía invulnerable a nuestro armamento. Aquel grupo de mutantes trataba de hacerse con el poder de ese país.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí?

-Solo el más grande grupo de mutantes en el mundo, pero son regidos por un gobierno humano. Ahí los mutantes viven en condiciones infrahumanas y son maltratados pero ningún país se quiere involucrar en eso. No sabes todo lo que vi allí-ella hizo una mueca de asco.

-No se involucran porque los maltratados son fenómenos, no son de su misma especie-dije con resentimiento.

En el auto se hizo un repentino silencio incómodo.

Sacudí la cabeza, asqueada por lo que me había dicho Nat. De pronto, las palabras de Magneto tuvieron sentido, sentía tanta rabia hacia… los humanos. Ellos no podrían ver más allá de sus narices. No todos eran así, claro. Ni Steve ni Natasha se mostraron asqueados, ni siquiera incómodos al saber lo que realmente era. Además, Natasha sabía lo que era desde antes que yo me enterara y jamás me había tratado mal. No, todos los humanos no eran iguales; los mismo sucedía con los mutantes, cada quien escogía su camino.

Suspiré y masajeé mis sienes. Un gran dolor de cabeza se acercaba.

En cansancio volvió a golpearme de golpe así que me acosté horizontalmente sobre el asiento y traté de conciliar el sueño. Justo cuando estaba por lograrlo mi teléfono sonó.

Mierda.

Con un quejido demasiado teatral vi quién llamaba y contesté el teléfono.

-¿Qué, Macy? Estaba a punto de dormir-dije con brusquedad.

-No soy Macy-la voz que oí del otro lado de la línea me dejo sin aliento- Pero ella está aquí, a mi lado. ¿Verdad, Macy? Vamos, saluda a tu amiga Cat.

Un grito desgarrador me llegó desde el otro lado y yo estuve a punto de dejar caer el teléfono.

_Dios, no. Ellos no pueden tenerla_

-¿Qué te pasa, Cat? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-Runlow soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué quieres?-mi voz temblaba. Podía sentir la mirada atenta de Natasha sobre mí.

-Quiero que vengas al Triskelion. Lo has hecho cientos de veces así que no creo que sea un problema.

Oí a Macy gritar otra vez y mi autocontrol se quebró.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡No le hagan daño!-grité.

-Shhh. Nosotros no queremos lastimarla, solo tienes que hacer lo que te he dicho y te prometo que no le haremos más daño.

¿Más daño? Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo se me escapó.

-¿Cat, quién te ha llamado?-preguntó Natasha.

La ignoré.

-¿Cómo la atraparon?-pregunté con voz ahogada.

-Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte dejarlos en aquel centro comercial. Mi equipo los sometió fácilmente, incluso a ese hermano tuyo. A ellos no te los voy a ofrecer porque hay alguien que tiene mucho interés en ellos. Tienes la oportunidad de recuperar a tu amiga, te estaremos esperando, Cat.

-¡Runlow! ¡No, espera!- el cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué está pasando?-ese rea Steve.

-¡Detén el auto!- chillé- ¡Para el maldito auto!-Steve pisó el freno y yo me bajé del auto.

No pude dar ni tres pasos porque las piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas. Ellos tenían a Macy. ¡La tenían! Y era mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa. Lágrimas de pánico y de culpa descendían sin cesar por mis mejillas. Los sollozos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo solo pude quedarme ahí, llorando como una tonta. Debería estar camino al Triskelion en este momento.

Escuché a alguien bajar del auto y segundos después Steve estaba arrodillado frente a mí preguntándome qué pasaba.

-SHIELD tiene a Macy, Steve. Runlow me llamó para decírmelo- le conté- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren que vaya?-sonaba como una niña pequeña- No lo entiendo- otra ronda de sollozos comenzó.

Steve no dijo nada, solo me atrajo contra mi pecho y yo me quedé allí, con la cara oculta en el espacio que había entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Es por mi culpa-dijo luego de un rato.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos quieren que vayas porque saben que iré por ti.

-¿Irías?- un pequeño rayo de esperanza se filtró en todo aquel desastre.

-Por supuesto. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cap 9**

**Buscando ayuda**

Después de ese episodio de lágrimas y sollozos, ambos volvimos al auto. Steve le contó todo a Natasha y ambos decidieron que seguiríamos con el plan inicial: ir hasta el lugar de donde había provenido la información del USB.

-Pero…-empecé yo.

-Macy es solo la carnada-me interrumpió Natasha- Ellos no le harán nada porque creen que irás. Confía en mí, después de todo yo trabajo allí.

Pensé en todos los argumentos posibles que pudieran ir en contra de lo que había dicho Natasha, pero me callé en el último segundo. Iría por Macy aunque ellos no quisieran. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de Steve y Natasha.

-Está bien-mentí, mirando mis uñas. Traté de parecer lo más dócil posible y luego caí en la cuenta de que eso era demasiado sospechoso.

-Ella estará bien- me aseguró Nat- No hagas ninguna locura.

-Locura es mi segundo nombre-bromeé, para tratar de aligerar la tensión. Y funcionó.

-No, no lo es-replicó ella.

-Tú no puedes estar segura de eso, ninguno de ustedes sabe mi segundo nombre.

-Yo sí- contestó Steve.

Eso me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?

-Leí tu expediente-él me dio una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de conocerte. Fury me lo dio, quería que mantuviera un ojo sobre ti.

-Oh-miré por la ventanilla- ¿Y qué decía ese expediente?

-Que eras indisciplinada, desobediente, imprudente y con ningún respeto hacia la autoridad- sentí que mis mejillas se encendían.

-Sí, bueno, no a todos nos gustan las órdenes tanto como a ti. Es bueno saber que últimamente has mandado todo al demonio, Steve.

-No todo lo que decía ahí era cierto-enarqué una ceja y él me vio por el retrovisor- Está bien, la mayoría lo son pero...

-Steve, no es necesario que intentes hacer que me sienta bien. Es solo otro estúpido perfil de personalidad, no es la gran cosa.

Saqué la fotografía de mi madre, solo le decía así porque no lograba recordar su nombre, y me dediqué a observarla. Imaginé que si ella no hubiese muerto ahora viviría en una bonita casa en el campo, tendría una mascota y… hermanos. Era una tontería, eso lo tenía muy claro.

_Hermanos_ repetí en mi interior. Había olvidado que ellos también habían sido capturados. ¿Para que los querrían? Tal vez los usarían como ratas de laboratorio y los pincharían una y otra vez para saber cómo funcionaban sus poderes mutantes.

En ese momento me volví a sentir cansada y hambrienta. Recosté la cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Había pensado que me costaría una barbaridad dormir pero la verdad es que quedé inconsciente unos segundos después.

Mi vejiga a punto de estallar fue lo que me despertó.

Steve y Nat reían por algo pero este no era el momento de sentirse celosa, no, este era el momento de detener el auto para que pudiera orinar detrás de un arbusto. El destino pareció apiadarse de mí aunque sea por una vez en todo el día ya que a unos cuantos metros divisé una gasolinera.

-¿Te puedes detener en esa gasolinera?-le pedí a Steve, tragándome un bostezo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para, tú sabes, vaciar el tanque-por la mirada que él me dio supe que no había comprendido- Quiero orinar, Steve- a veces era mejor ser directa con él, me gustaba ver cómo se sonrojaba.

-Oh, claro.

Al llegar a la gasolinera, Steve aparcó el auto y yo bajé de él y corrí veloz como un rayo hacia la tienda.

-Juro que comprare algo si me dice dónde está el baño-le dije al sorprendido vendedor que estaba detrás del mostrador. Él hombre señaló con su dedo al pasillo que estaba a su izquierda y yo corrí hacia allá.

Ay, santa madre de los retretes de las gasolineras, aquel baño parecía sacado de una película de terror. Con una mueca de asco cerré la puerta y me acerqué al inodoro. Al menos había papel higiénico, que utilicé para ponerlo en los bordes de inodoro. ¿Tanto le costaba a aquel hombre limpiar este baño? A veces era una maldición ser mujer, ya que no podía orinar de pie como los hombres sino que tenía que adoptar "la posición" que básicamente consistía en flexionar las piernas, apoyar las manos en las rodillas y dejar el trasero al aire mientras "lo dejaba fluir". Todas las mujeres pasábamos por esto.

Salí del baño con ganas de echarme un litro de desinfectante en las manos y me dirigí al mostrador.

-Me llevaré unos Skittles, una caja de Pop-Tarts y una Mountain Dew-le dije, sacando el único billete de veinte dólares que llevaba conmigo- Y unos Red Vines - agregué de último momento- Y también unos M&M's- estaba hambrienta.

Pagué por todo y caminé lentamente de vuelta al auto.

Esparcí toda la comida en el asiento de atrás, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi Mountain Dew.

-Esa cosa es mala para la salud-dijo Natasha.

-Todo lo que me mata, me hace sentir viva-repliqué, usando las palabras de aquella canción que había escuchado hace poco.

Steve puso el auto en movimiento, otra vez.

Abrí la bolsa de Skittles y la vacié de un solo movimiento en mi boca mientras todos los sabores se mezclaban. Después proseguí a abrir los M&M's y le di un sorbo a la Mountain Dew.

-Come más despacio o te atragantarás- me aconsejó Nat, con una sonrisa.

-Nat, no he desayunado y tampoco almorzado, y no creo que llegue a cenar, así que por favor, déjame devorar mi comida en paz- contesté- ¿Quieren algo?- les ofrecí los Red Vines.

-Nop, soy una buena espía y puedo adecuar mi cuerpo-dijo ella con superioridad, aunque estaba bromeando- Además, prefiero los Twizzlers.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Nat. Esas cosas son asquerosas.

-¿Qué no son lo mismo pero con diferente marca?-preguntó Steve.

-Por supuesto que no- respondí- Estas cosas son deliciosas y los Twizzlers saben a neumático quemado.

Y así se inició un debate sobre qué marca era la mejor, que solo terminó cuando nos detuvimos frente a una caseta de control y Steve nos informó que ya habíamos llegado.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunté.

-No averiguamos qué contenía el USB, pero sí de dónde provenía la información-contestó Nat, sacando un moderno artilugio de su sudadera.

-Nosotros iremos a investigar y tú te quedarás haciendo guardia-dijo Steve, tomando su escudo, el cual no había notado.

-¿Qué? Esa es la excusa más patética que alguien ha podido inventar-exclamé yo, indignada- No puedes hablar en serio. Vamos, Steve, ¿Qué se supone que haré aquí?

-Algo se te ocurrirá, Cat, y no es una excusa. Ya di la orden y tienes que cumplirla, ¿Entendido?- no dije nada- ¿Entendido?-repitió con firmeza.

-Sí- estuve a punto de hacer un puchero- Entendido.

Ellos se fueron, abriendo la cerca para ingresar a ese lugar. Yo me quedé en el auto, con los brazos cruzados y unas ganas locas de correr tras ellos y gritarles que no era una inútil y que no podían dejarme atrás. No lo hice. En cambio, prendí la radio y pasé de emisora en emisora hasta que encontré una canción que me gustaba.

Miré la lata vacía de Mountain Dew y usé mis poderes para atraerla hacia mí. Nada pasó. Intenté de nuevo y otra vez nada pasó. Usualmente no hubiera tenido que concentrarme tanto porque alzar una botella era una cosa de niños para mí. No entendía qué pasaba.

Bajé del auto a toda prisa e intenté moverlo. De nuevo nada, no podía ni siquiera sentir aquel chispazo que me decía que estaba cerca de algún metal. Era como… como si mi poder no estuviera. Lo busqué dentro de mi cabeza porque mi poder era algo patente, que siempre estaba ahí y podía manipularlo a voluntad con solo pensarlo. No lo hallé en ningún lado. No había ni siquiera un pequeño resquicio que me dijera que estuvo allí alguna vez.

Me dejé caer sobre la tierra cuando llegué a una conclusión inevitable: No tenía poderes, y sin ellos no era más que una simple humana.

No, no, no. No podía quedarme sin poderes justo ahora, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible. Necesitaba mis poderes pasar rescatar a Macy, para ser inmune a las armas de SHIELD. Intenté mover el auto una vez más, aunque sea unos centímetros, pero lo único que logré fue un dolor de cabeza.

Frustrada, enterré la cabeza entre mis manos. Realmente si me sentía como una inútil, y, lo que era peor, ahora sí lo era.

Me permití unos segundos más de autocompasión y luego llegué a la siguiente conclusión: nadie podía enterarse de lo que acaba de descubrir. Eso me dejaría oficialmente fuera de esta misión y tal vez hasta de los Vengadores. No podía soportar la idea de ser un peso muerto, un lastre. Lo único que me hacía notable eran mis poderes y sin ellos no era más que una muchacha de 18 años.

Por estar metida sintiendo pena por mí fue que no noté aquellos Quinjets acercándose.

De pronto todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, y al siguiente segundo dispararon un misil y todo el lugar estalló. Unos cuantos escombros llegaron hasta donde me encontraba pero lo que más me afectó fue la onda expansiva de la explosión. Esta me lanzó hacia un lado y terminé desparramada en el suelo con los oídos zumbando y un dolor de cabeza que se incrementaba cada vez más.

Me levanté algo mareada y con la mejilla derecha escociéndome. Contemplé aterrada el lugar, que ahora estaba en llamas, y grité el nombre de Steve.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia donde había estallado aquel misil y vagamente pude darme cuenta que el lugar había sido un centro de entrenamiento militar. Me tropecé y caí varias veces debido a los escombros pero ni siquiera lo sentí, solo podía pensar Steve y en que necesitaba encontrarlo.

-¡Steve!-grité- ¡Steve!- me cubrí la nariz con una mano para seguir inhalando humo ya que los pulmones me empezaban a arder- ¡Steve!- volví a gritar.

Al no obtener respuesta seguí corriendo.

Tuve que serpentear a través de grandes y humeantes bloques de concreto mientras mi miedo se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Capté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y cuando volteé vi que varios pedazos de concreto salían despedidos en diferentes direcciones. Entonces Steve salió de una especie de agujero sano y salvo. O eso fue lo que vi desde mi posición.

-¡Steve!-grité por enésima vez. Las lágrimas de alivio descendían por mis mejillas mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas hacia él. Me lancé hacia sus brazos y lo estreché muy fuerte- Estás bien-dije contra su pecho- Estás bien.

Steve me también me rodeo con sus brazos brevemente y cuando me aparté para mirarlo noté que sus ojos brillaban con una extraña emoción que no supe reconocer. Me aparté de él sintiéndome avergonzada por haberme dejado llegar por mis emociones de ese modo y sequé mis lágrimas. Él, por su parte, se agachó y sacó a una Natasha inconsciente de aquel agujero del que había salido.

-Necesitamos irnos-me dijo Steve, entrando en modo Capitán América- Ellos vendrán en cualquier momento.

-Claro-murmuré. Aún podía sentir esas cosas en mi estómago que parecían mariposas, pero yo me convencí que era hambre.

. . .

Una hora después caminábamos con sigilo por el bosque, con la interestatal guiándonos a nuestra izquierda.

-Deberíamos hacer autostop- sugerí de nuevo.

Teníamos que regresar a DC porque nos estaban persiguiendo y en la única persona que Steve confiaba era Sam Wilson, el hombre que conocí unos días atrás. Aparentemente Steve se había encontrado otra vez con él y Sam logró ganarse su confianza.

-El autostop es arriesgado, jamás sabes quién podría conducir el auto.

-Steve-le dije muy seria- Si caminamos hasta DC llegaremos mañana.

Él suspiró pero no dijo nada.

Pasó otra hora según mis cálculos y yo ya estaba cansada y sudando. Me sentí feliz por haber escogido usar Converse y no sandalias o tacones, pero aún así caminar no se hacía menos difícil. Estaba expulsando el único líquido que me quedaba en el cuerpo a través del sudor y la falta de luz hacía que me tropezara con todo cada pocos segundos. Steve, por su lado, parecía llevarlo bien; incluso después de haber llevado en brazos a Natasha. Ahora ella había despertado y parecía sentirse cómoda andando por este estúpido bosque.

-Si no haremos autostop-les dije- Al menos paremos un segundo. Ya no puedo dar un solo paso más.

Me apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol y me fui deslizando lentamente hasta el suave suelo del bosque.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-me ofreció Steve.

Era una propuesta tentadora, eso debo admitirlo, pero quería demostrar que era fuerte aún estando sin poderes.

-No, gracias. Así estoy bien- me mordí el labio inferior unos segundos y luego volvía preguntar: -¿Y si hacemos autostop? Creo que SHIELD no nos fastidiará más, al menos por esta noche.

-¿SHIELD?-preguntó Natasha- ¿Aún no le has contado?-eso era para Steve.

-¿Contarme qué?

-SHIELD no está haciendo nada- Steve golpeó un árbol con su puño tan fuerte que creí que este se partiría a la mitad- Es HYDRA, siempre fue HYDRA.

-¿HYDRA?-inquirí-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Cráneo Rojo?-Steve se arrodilló frente a mí, pero no pude ver su cara.

-Sí-contesté- Oh, espera. HYDRA era la división científica Nazi, ¿verdad?

-No "era", Cat. Aún es- me corrigió Nat con tranquilidad- HYDRA se infiltró en SHIELD y vivió de ella todos estos años, como un parásito. Hemos sido contaminados. HYDRA nos quiere capturar.

-Espera, eso significa que HYDRA mató a Fury-adiviné yo.

-Y que Alexander Pierce pertenece a HYDRA- agregó Steve- Por eso quería saber qué me había dicho Fury, y también buscaba el USB.

-Mierda-dije.

-Sí, Cat. "Mierda" se acerca bastante a describir como de mal está esto-Nat suspiró- Esto… está mal. Me fui de Rusia y me uní a SHIELD porque quería saldar mis cuentas y hacer el bien pero ahora… ahora no sé para quién he estado trabajando.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-mi voz sonó entusiasmada.

-Buscamos a Sam-me dijo Steve- Y luego… ya veremos.

-Cat tiene razón en algo, Steve: debemos hacer autostop.

Y así fue como nuestro problema de transporte quedó resuelto.


End file.
